I Realized
by Hyuuga ryota
Summary: New Summary. Hinata kembali ke kehidupannya yang monoton dan datar saat ia hidup di Jerman. Tapi apakah kehidupannya akan tetap datar dan monoton saat ia bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha yang menurutnya licik, arogan dan kejam itu? Ia bahkan tak tahu bahwa bungsu Uchiha lah yang merubah hidupnya lebih terarah dan berwarna dibanding saat ia bersama pewaris Uzumaki corp.
1. Prolog

Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T semi M**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina**

**Warning : OOC, typo, dll**

**I Realized**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu mengulurkan salah satu tangannya, membiarkan tetes air hujan menyentuh tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, mendengarkan alunan air hujan yang terus membasahi bumi. Ia tersenyum miris membayangkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Dalam kedinginan dan kesunyian, ia berharap. Seseorang yang ditunggunya datang menghampirinya, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin dingin.

Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang beribu-ribu butiran airnya membasahi permukaan bumi. Ia meresapi setiap butiran-butiran air tersebut menyusuri lekuk wajahnya.

Ia berharap seseorang yang selama ini dinantikan kedatangannya, melindungi ia dari tetesan air hujan yang semakin banyak. Memberikan ia kehangatan kepada tubuh rapuhnya yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Dan terakhir ia berharap orang itu datang untuknya. Orang yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin bisa ia harapkan, karena orang itu tidak akan pernah memberiya kehangatan, dan melindunginya lagi.

Karena seketika itu ia tersadar, orang itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Orang yang memberikan hari-harinya penuh warna, keceriaan, dan kehangatan sesaat itu, telah dimiliki orang lain yang lebih pantas dari dirinya.

Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya. Irisnya tampak sekali memancarkan kesedihan dan luka yang teramat dalam. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Benda itu yang menjadi saksi bisu yang menyaksikan betapa menyedihkannya gadis itu. Walaupun hanya seonggok barang, tetapi seonggok barang itulah yang menemaninya untuk mengeluarkan kesedihan yang sudah lama terpendam. Benda tersebut ia alih fungsikan menjadi sesuatu yang melindunginya dari hujan.

Dengan langkah pelan ia keluar dari tempat yang sejak tadi ia gunakan untuk berteduh. Dengan gerakan pelan namun pasti ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah karena air hujan. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ia sakit. Biarkan tubuhnya merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan hatinya. Dan membiarkan hatinya beku. Dan terakhir ia membiarkan hujan membawa pergi perasaannya dengan air hujan yang membawa perasaannya dalam pusaran air hujan.

**TBC**

**Halo minna-san saya newbie disini. Yoroshiku. Maaf jika ada salah kata sebagai newbie disini. Dan maaf lagi jika ada cerita yang sama dengan cerita yang saya ciptakan. Karena jujur sebagian besar cerita disini diambil dari kisah cinta saya. Tapi tidak semuanya. Oke sekian dari saya. RnR please... Menurut minna-san cinta pertamanya hinata siapa?**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Puncak kebahagiaan Hyuuga Hinata

_Gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti memerah jika mengingat saat-saat pemuda itu menolongnya, ketika masih di sekolah dasar._

I Realized

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, seorang gadis bersurai indigo, menghela nafas sebal, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Tenten-chan, berhentilah menggodaku," kata gadis itu meminta pada seseorang disamping kanannya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada pemuda bersurai kuning yang tertawa lepas pada teman-temannya.

"O-oh lihat! Matamu sedang mencuri pandang kepadanya," kata Tenten yang masih ingin menggoda Hinata. Tenten, gadis bercepol dua yang berada di samping kanan Hinata, memiliki mata yang tajam dalam memprediksi situasi dan kondisi sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Tenten-chan!" gadis bersurai indigo, yang bernama Hinata itu memberengut sebal.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hinata, jangan marah begitu. Bukannya sekarang keinginanmu terkabul?"

"Entahlah Tenten-chan" kata Hinata lirih dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Tenten heran. Pasalnya, Hinata sangat senang saat tau dirinya sekelas dengan bocah kuning itu. Bahkan wajahnya memerah padam saat pemuda itu menyapanya di depan kelas saat Tenten mengantarnya Hinata ke kelas Hinata.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa tatapan Na-naruto-kun selelu menuju pada Haruno-san," jawab Hinata murung. Gadis bersurai indigo itu menunduk sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya di depan dada.

"Siapa itu Haruno-san?" tanya Tenten mengernyitkan dahi.

"D-dia teman yang duduk di se-sebelahku Tenten-chan. Dia sangat baik kepadaku. Tapi, entah kenapa a-aku punya firasat buruk te-tentang i-ini Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata lirih. Tenten terdiam, matanya bergerak kesana-kemari menyusuri kantin yang ramai itu.

"Ba-bagaimana i-ini Tenten-chan? A-aku takut h-hal itu terjadi," kata Hinata dengan tatapan memelas, iris lavendernya agak basah, menahan air mata yang sudah di pelupuk matanya. Tentu saja Tenten tau maksud kata 'hal itu' dari Hinata. Ia hanya menatap Hinata sedih. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum cerah.

"Tidak akan terjadi hal buruk Hinata. Saat ini yang harus kau lakukan adalah semangat! Fighting!" teriak Tenten bersemangat sambil meninju kepalan tangannya ke udara. Hinata menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, kakak ipar," ujar Hinata terkikik

"A-apa mak-maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Tenten terbata-bata dan menurunkan tangannya kembali dan menunduk. Sepertinya virus Hinata telah menyebar ke Tenten.

"Aa lihat wajahmu kakak ipar, wajahmu memerah!" ujar Hinata puas menggoda teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"A-aku …" kata Tenten masih terbata-bata, wajahnya semakin memerah tak karuan. Hinata tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

'_Ya, tidak akan terjadi hal buruk. Semua akan baik-baik saja,"_ batin Hinata

.

.

.

_Tetapi siapa yang tau akan hal di masa depan, kan?_

_._

_._

_._

Ya, Hinata sangat mengagumi Naruto dan mungkin menurut pendapat Hinata, ia sedang mengalami yang kebanyakan orang sebut 'jatuh cinta' atau '_fall in love'_. Sosoknya yang ceria, hangat secerah mentari, memberikan warna pada hidupnya yang datar dan monoton. Setiap harinya ia selalu memandang pemuda itu dari jauh. Awalnya hanya rasa kagum yang ia dapatkan saat melihat pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu. Tetapi, semakin waktu berjalan ia menyadari bahwa ia merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta dalam hidupnya. Dan mungkin agak posesif terhadap orang yang dicintainya. Saat ia melihat pemuda itu bersama wanita lain, ia ingin memberontak, protes, atau kesal terhadap bocah kuning itu. Tetapi, apa daya dia bukan siapa-siapa pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Semua berawal dari saat ia masih di bangku Sekolah Dasar Uzu, pemuda itu membelanya dihadapan seluruh teman-temannya yang membenci Hinata. Semua orang di kelas Hinata membenci Hinata karena provokasi dari Tayuya. Saat itu, Hinata duduk di pojokan kelas karena tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Sebenarnya masih ada tempat duduk yang bisa Hinata pakai, tapi Tayuya sudah membentaknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di lantai pojokan kelas. Alhasil, ia berada di pojokan kelas sambil memeluk tasnya. Ia masih dapat menahan tangis, saat ia diejek oleh Tayuya. Secara tiba-tiba, Sakon, anak buah Tayuya melempar tepung ke tubuhnya yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi putih lalu melemparkannya 5 telur yang membuat Hinata seperti adonan kue.

_Flashback_

"_Bagus Sakon. Ambil tasnya buang ke tempat sampah!" perintah Tayuya pada Sakon._

"_Ja-jangan Ta-Tayuya! Onegai!" pinta Hinata masih mempertahankan tasnya di pelukannya, saat Sakon berusaha merebut tas Hinata._

"_Cih! Cepat Sakon!" ujar Tayuya_

"_Ja-jangan Tayuya! Itu hadiah dari Tou-san UNTUKKU!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Semua murid di kelas terperanjat saat mendapati Hinata teriak begitu keras, begitupula Tayuya yang selama ini belum pernah mendapati Hinata berteriak. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai kejam._

"_Minggir Sakon biar kuatasi dia," kata Tayuya mengambil alih pekerjaan Sakon mengambil paksa tas Hinata. Hinata menatap tajam Tayuya._

"_Cih!" Tayuya berdecih, ia langsung menginjak tangan Hinata, yang membuat pemiliknya berteriak kesakitan dan mengurangi pertahanan pada tasnya, dengan secepat kilat ia mengambil tas Hinata dan mau membuangnya di tempat sampah._

_Grep_

"_APA YANG KAU LA… Naruto-kun?" Tayuya menatap Naruto heran saat melihat Naruto di depannya mengunci pergerakan tangannya._

"_Lepaskan Tayuya."_

"_Cih! Tak sudi aku! Minggir kau Naruto-kun, biarpun kau adalah orang yang kusukai tapi aku akan tetap membuang ini!"_

"_Lepaskan Tayuya!"_

"_Tidak akan!" bentak Tayuya berusaha melapaskan tangannya dari Naruto._

"_Kubilang LEPASKAN!" bentak Naruto menampar pipi Tayuya dan merebut tas Hinata. Naruto tak mempedulikan Tayuya yang memegang pipinya sambil menahan air matanya. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata yang menangis._

"_Hinata-chan cepatlah pergi ke kamar mandi!" perintah Naruto. Hinata yang masih syok berusaha berdiri dengan kaki gemetar keluar kelas menuju ke kamar mandi. Naruto hanya menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum sampai Hinata sudah tidak terlihat oleh iris matanya. Naruto berdiri dan mendapati Tayuya menatap nyalang kepadanya. Hanya dua kata yang merubah tubuh Naruto menjadi babak belur._

"_Hajar dia!" perintah Tayuya kepada lima anak buahnya. Detik berikutnya ia menghajar Naruto yang memeluk tas Hinata._

_End of Flashback_

Walaupun terlambat menolong Hinata saat itu. Naruto tetap Hinata anggap sebagai pahlawannya. Ia berpikir hal yang naif bahwa saat itu hingga sekarang Naruto menolongnya karena rasa cinta. Setiap memikirkan kejadian saat Naruto menolongnya ia selalu tersenyum senang dengan wajah memerah.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya seseorang menyadarkan Hinata dari sesi melamunnya itu.

"Ah, a-ada apa Ha-Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata pada gadis bersurai merah jambu yang berada di depannya.

"Kau melamun ya?" bukannya menjawab gadis bersurai merah jambu dan bermarga Haruno itu malah bertanya balik.

"A-ah ma-maaf Haruno-san. Aku tidak tau kalo ka-kamu se-sedang bi-bicara de-denganku," kata Hinata menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, aku barusan bertemu dengan Anko-sensei saat bel masuk. Katanya hari ini beliau tidak masuk, dan sebelum pergi, Anko-sensei menceritakan sebuah rahasia kepadaku," kata Sakura memelankan suaranya.

"Ra-rahasia a-apa Haruno-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Eng, Hinata, kenapa tidak kamu panggil aku Sakura-chan? Jangan terlalu formal begitu," kata Sakura merubah topik sebentar.

"Ba-baik Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kita tunggu seseorang dulu, baru akan kuberi tau rahasianya," kata Sakura lagi sampil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh ya panggil di Ino-chan ya. Kebetulan di kelasnya Kakashi-sensei juga ada urusan dinas dengan Anko-sensei, jadi aku panggil dia ke kelas ini. Tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan."

"JIDAAAT!" teriak seseorang sambil berlari menuju Sakura.

"Ya! Ino-pig jangan berteriak di kelasku!" protes Sakura

"Aku kangen kamu Sakura!" kata Ino memeluk Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan liburan ke Oto?" tanya Sakura melepas rangkulan Ino

"Lumayan. Oh Sakura siapa ini?" kata gadis bersurai pirang itu menatap Hinata lekat-lekat.

"Ah, dia temanku, dan mungkin akan jadi sahabat kita," kata Sakura tersenyum. Hinata tersenyum senang melihat Sakura, akhirnya ia mendapatkan sahabat lagi.

"Yeah! Hinata, aku Ino. Yamanaka Ino. Panggil aku Ino-chan. Hinata kawaiii," kata Ino mencubit pipi Hinata gemas. Lalu memeluk Hinata erat.

"A-aku Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Yoroshiku Ino-chan," kata Hinata.

"Ne, Ino-pig kau membuatnya sulit bernafas," ujar Sakura santai.

"A-ah. Gomen Hinata… Hehe, habisnya aku senang sekali punya teman yang kawaii dan 'itu' nya besar… hehe," kata Ino nyengir sambil menunjuk dadanya. Wajah Hinata memerah, semerah tomat mendengarnya. Melihat itu Ino melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Habisnya, Sakura-chan memiliki dada yang rata walaupun ia manis," ujar Ino frontal. Tidak menyadari ada seseorang dengan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?!" tanya Sakura mendelik tajam pada Ino.

"Bu-bukan begitu Sakura-chan. Y-yah aku, akui milikmu berkembang. Walaupun sedikit, tidak seperti Hinata," kata Ino melihat Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

"Ino-pig!" geram Sakura.

"Gomen-gomen Sakura-chan. Jadi, untuk apa kamu memanggilku?" tanya Ino merubah topik pembicaraan. Sakura yang melihat itu, tidak jadi mengorbarkan bendera perperangan ke Ino. Ia hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Anko-sensei memberitahukan hal yang rahasia kepadaku."

"Sensei yang galak itu? Emang ada apa?"

"Katanya, ada pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman selama satu bulan, mungkin akan ada beasiswa untuk bersekolah disana, bagaimana, kalian berminat?" tanya Sakura pada Ino dan Hinata. Hinata hanya terdiam, ia berminat sih. Tapi, jika sebulan disana. Ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto-kun. Ia menggeleng kepada Sakura.

"Tidak ada tempat lain? Aku sudah sering ke Jerman, untuk mengunjungi Dei-nii. Bukankah sekolah ini bermutu? Tidak ada tempat lain? Inggris misalnya?" tanya Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau ini sombong sekali, dasar orang kaya. Ke Inggris sih ada, tapi baru rencana. Aku juga tidak tau Ino. Aku sedang ingin ke Jerman. Kenapa kamu tidak berminat Hinata?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"A-ano. Aku tidak tau, Tou-san akan memperbolehkanku a-atau ti-tidak Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata berbohong.

"Bujuklah saja Hinata. Lumayan lho, bisa dapat beasiswa. Bagaimana?" desak Sakura.

"A-akan aku usahakan Sakura. Ta-tapi… aku tidak tau juga."

"Cepat dibujuk ya Hinata, tiga bulan lagi pendaftaran ditutup."

"Ha-hai'. Ka-kamu berniat ikut Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya sih, tapi aku ingin kalian ikut. Setidaknya ada sahabatku yang akan menemaniku ke Jerman." Kata Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh," Ino mendengus, Sakura dan Hinata menatap Ino heran. "Kau ini merepotkan orang lain saja, kenapa harus mengajak orang lain untuk ikut bersamamu. Toh belum juga kan, kamu lolos seleksi. Seleksinya sulit lho," kata Ino dengan ucapan yang menusuk sambil melihat kuku-kukunya yang habis dikuteks.

"Ih dasar, lama-lama kamu seperti Shikamaru saja. Lebih baik berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa daripada mengejar cowok tampanmu itu," kata Sakura membalas ucapan Ino, tidak tau bahwa ucapannya agak mengena di hati Hinata. Hinata merenungi ucapan Sakura

'_Ucapan Sakura-chan ada benarnya. Tapi, aku kan hanya ingin selalu bersama Naruto-kun selamanya, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi, jika aku harus berpisah dengannya,' _batin Hinata melamun. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura dan Ino masih asik berdebat tentang laki-laki. Tatapan Hinata berubah sendu, kala melihat Naruto-kun yang asik berbincang dengan temannya sambil sesekali menatap Sakura yang masih asik berdebat dengan Ino.

'_Apa aku menyerah saja ya? Ini sudah enam tahun sejak aku mengaguminya dari jauh. Saat aku ingin mendekatinya, kenapa Naruto-kun terasa semakin jauh ya?'_ batin Hinata sedih.

'_Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja! Aku harus tetap semangat mengejar Naruto-kun! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oran lain. Ganbatte Hinata!'_ Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan bertekad mengejar Naruto yang menurutnya semakin jauh. Tatapannya yang awalnya sendu merubah iris lavendernya berkilat senang dan berbinar-binar. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mendongak tidak menunduk lagi. Ia menatap Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," panggil Hinata dengan mata yang cerah.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Ino mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menatap Hinata, karena sudah mernomalkan nafasnya yang sejak tadi berdebat dengan Sakura. Sedangkan, Sakura menatap Hinata sambil menormalkan nafasnya.

" Aku tidak akan mendaftar pada pertukaran pelajar itu," kata Hinata penuh keyakinan.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura sedih.

"Mungkin ia tidak mau pergi denganmu, jidat," kata Ino menyeringai jahil.

"Ino-pig!" geram Sakura, menatap nyalang pada Ino, Ino hanya menggubrisnya tidak peduli dengan tatapan dan geraman Sakura. Ia hanya menatap meremehkan pada Sakura.

"Bukan Ino-chan, bukan karena hal itu."

"E-eh?" Ino dan Sakura langsung menoleh pada Hinata lagi, menghentikan perang dingin diantara mereka.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus Sakura-chan. Aku akan tetap bertahan disini, di Jepang, di Konoha. Gomen ne Sakura-chan. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Aku sudah bertekad bersekolah disana. Dan keputusanku sudah bulat," kata Hinata yakin memandangi Ino dan Sakura.

"Yaah, kalau begitu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maaf telah mendesakmu Hinata," kata Sakura sedih dan menghela nafas.

'_Aku ingin bersekolah di Universitas Tokyo karena Naruto-kun akan bersekolah disana. Yosh! Hinata, ganbatte masuk Universitas Tokyo!'_ batin Hinata menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hinata, aku merasa ada yang aneh padamu," kata Ino dengan tatapan curiga, hal itu membuat Hinata was-was takut Ino menyadari apa yang ada di pikirannya. Ia hanya mendongak menatap Ino bingung, takut berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Apa yang aneh Ino-pig?" tanya Sakura malas, ia memperhatikan Ino yang menjulurkan wajahnya yang mendekati Hinata hingga berjarak sekitar 15 cm. Ino menatap Hinata dalam-dalam, yang membuat Hinata meneguk ludah.

"A-ano," mata Hinata bergerak kesana kemari, berusa menghindari tatapan Ino.

"Aku baru menyadarinya barusan," kata Ino mendramatisir. Detak jantung Hinata sudah menggila, ia panik. Tentu saja, karena ucapan Ino yang seakan menyudutkannya.

"A-apa? Me-menyadari a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Kenapa kamu jadi tidak gagap saat bicara tadi?" tanya Ino dengan alis terangkat, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura sweatdrop. Hinata akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

'_Ternyata hanya itu. Yokatta, tidak ada yang tau tentang perasaanku,' _batin Hinata lega. Sakura kembali bertanya yang aneh-aneh pada Ino, Ino hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Sesekali ia melirik Hinata yang menunduk dan menghela nafas.

'_Apa hanya perasaanku saja, bahwa sejak tadi Hinata mencuri-curi pandang pada seseorang bersurai kuning? Haaah lupakan saja, mungkin aku hanya slah lihat' _batin Ino dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sakura, sesekali membalas ucapan Sakura.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Hinata, walaupun Ino sempat memergoki ia sedang mencuri-curi pandang dengan pemuda bersurai kuning yang kelihatan dengan jelas. Tetapi, akhirnya ia terselamatkan juga. Tetapi, sampai kapan dewi fortuna akan menyelamatkannya dari Ino yang memiliki pemikiran dan spekulasi yang tepat? Sepertinya Hinata harus berusaha waspada terhadap Ino. Karena tidak selalu dewi fortuna berpihak kepadanya, tidak selalu.

.

.

.

'Aku bisa terlambat!' batin Hinata sambil berlari menuju ke kelasnya.

"Hinata-chan! Cepatlah! Tinggal 10 menit lagi bel berbunyi!" teriak gadis bercepol dua melambaikan tangannya di ujung koridor. Melihat sahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu, Hinata semakin meningkatkan kecepatan larinya. Sampai akhirnya ia sudah di hadapan gadis itu.

"Hosh… hosh… Ten-Tenten-chan… Hosh… Dih-dimanah Sakura-chan danh Ino-chan?… hosh…" kata Hinata terengah-, ia sedikit membungkuk memegang lututnya. Ia sangat kelelahan harus berlari 200 m dari halte bus terdekat menuju kelasnya.

"Mereka ada di dalam, seperti biasa, mereka sedang berdebat," kata Tenten mengarahkan jempolnya pada kedua gadis yang berada di dalam kelas, sedangkan Hinata dan Tenten masih berada di pintu masuk kelas. Setelah nafas Hinata mulai teratur, ia memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju kedua sahabatnya. Ia terdiam sejenak dan menoleh menatap Tenten, gadis bercepol dua.

"Ten-Tenten-chan, mau masuk?" tawar Hinata pada Tenten.

"Baiklah Hinata, tapi aku hanya sebentar disini," ujar Tenten mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan menuju kedua sahabat mereka. Ya, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, dan Ino sudah membentuk sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang sudah terjalin selama dua bulan lamanya. Walaupun kelas Tenten dan Ino terpisah dengan Sakura dan Hinata, tidak menjadi penghalang bagi hubungan persahabatan mereka. Sifat mereka yang unik, membuat persahabatan mereka menjadi lebih erat. Ino dan Tenten berada di kelas yang sama yaitu XI-4 dan Sakura dan Hinata berada di kelas XI-2. Setidaknya jarak kelas mereka tedak terlalu jauh yang memudahkan aksse mereka untuk bertemu saat istirahat.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Ah, ohayou Hinata. Tumben sekali kamu terlamabat masuk kelas. Duduklah," balas Sakura sambil mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di tempat yang semula ia duduki. Sakura berdiri dan duduk di bangkunya, lalu menyeret kursinya agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Eh? Hinata-chan. Ohayou," sapa Ino menatap Hinata.

"Kali ini, topik apa yang kalian bahas?" tanya Tenten malas.

"Seperti biasa, bukan hal yang penting," kata Ino acuh samabil memainkan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata, tumben sekali kamu terlambat. Ada masalah apa?" tanya Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa Sakura-chan. Ha-hanya saja Neji-nii terlambat bangun, ia berkata siswa kelas 3 tahun ini tidak wajib masuk, karena sudah ujian kelulusan. Alhasil, aku menaiki angkutan umum, karena Neji-nii tidur lagi," jelas Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dasar, Neji itu memang harus diberi pelajaran. Kau yang mau jadi istrinya harus bersiap menghadapinya, Tenten-nee," kata Ino melirik Tenten dengan nada jahil. Yang sukses membuat wajah Tenten memerah. Tenten yang lebih tua dua bulan daripada Ino, membuat Ino memanggilnya dengan menggunakan embel-embel nee-san, karena Ino suka menjahili Tenten dengan menggunakan nee-san, walaupun Tenten tidak menyuruhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, ha?! Pacaran saja belum, dasar Ino," umpat Tenten dengan wajah memerah.

Tidak terasa sudah satu menit menjelang bel berbunyi. Tenten dan Ino harus kembali ke kelasnya lagi. Hinata hanya tersenyum sampai melihat mereka berdua sudah menghilang dari jangkauan penglihatannya. Hinata sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto, yang sepertinya sudah berangkat sejak dari tadi. Hinata yang masih memperhatikan dan mencuri-curi pandang pada Naruto, tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda bersurai kuning itu, menoleh dan menatapnya.

Hinata yang baru sadar dari lamunannya menatap iris Naruto dalam-dalam, Naruto pun juga membalas tatapannya. Lavender dan sappire bertemu saling menatap, dari jarak 2 meter. Hinata tersenyum gugup, yang malah dibalas Naruto dengan senyum hangat yang sehangat matahari. Hinata yang gugup langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela dengan wajahnya yang memerah sambil sesekali mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang memerah.

Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura memandang Hinata dan Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ohayou minna!" sapa seorang sensei berambut merah bata dengan mata hazelnya yang bersinar terang.

"Ohayou sensei," sapa para siswa dan siswi, suara siswi lah yang paling bersemangat, karena sensei yang mengajari seni itu tampan di kalangan para guru menut kebanyakan siswi disana.

"Tahun kedua ajaran ini, sensei akan membahas tentang seni musik, melanjutkan teori minggu lalu dan praktek sebelumnya. Disini sensei akan membentuk kalian menjadi 17 kelompok, masing-masing kelompok terdiri dari dua orang,"

Para siswa-siswi ada yang antusias, ada yang acuh dan tidak peduli, dan ada juga yang mengeluh. Sayangnya Hinata masih teringat kejadian tadi, ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan perkatakan ucapan sensei muda itu.

"Ehem! Tenang semua, saya sudah memperediksi hal ini. Jadi, silahkan ambil undiannya, jangan berebut, dua orang-dua orang," kata guru yang agak rempong dan ribet itu. Siswa-siswi mulai mengambil undian mereka, tersisa Hinata dan Sakura yang belum mengambil.

"Hyuuga-san, Haruno-san. Cepatlah mengambil undian kalian," desak sensei itu.

"Ayo Hinata," ajak Sakura. Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dua orang membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Dan membuat mereka berdua menjadi sorotan sementara olah para siswa-siswi, yang membuat Hinata agak risih, ia agak menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju meja guru bersama Sakura.

Di meja guru sudah terdapat kardus kecil dengan gulungan kertas yang berisi nomor absen para siswa. Sakura mengambil terlebih dahulu, barulah Hinata yang mengambil gulungan itu. Mereka berdua kembali ke tempat duduk mereka lagi, menunggu intruksi selanjutnya dari sensei itu.

"Buka sekarang!" perintah sensei itu. Hinata dan para murid segera membuka gulungan tersebut.

'_28? Absen 28? Siapa itu?'_ batin Hinata sambil berpikir-pikir.

"Hinata, kamu sekelompok dengan siapa?" tanya Sakura menghampiri Hinata.

'Bukankah itu?' batin Sakura menutup mulutnya. Melihat Sakura yang menutup mulutnya, Hinata menatap Sakura heran, ia penasaran. Saking terfokusnya ia, dengan Sakura, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Hinata," suara khas pemuda itu membuat Hinata menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kita sekelompok!" kata pemuda itu bersemangat dengan senyum lebar.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 = Kehancuran Seorang Hyuuga Hinata.**

**A/N**

**Halo minna-san… saya sangat senang hari ini, akhirnya tugas saya sudah kelaaar… terima kasih pada minna-san yang sudah membaca ini. Konfliknya mulai muncul chapter selanjutnya, chapter ini masih pengenalan dulu…**

**Gomen, kalo chapter kemarin isinya sedikit sekali. Karena kemarin masih prolog, dan menurut saya, prolog itu tidak harus panjang-panjang.**

**Untuk Rer-san, saya masih newbie jadi saya tidak tau bahwa fanfiction punya kitab yang memberitahu mana yang haram dan yang mana yang halal, saya minta maaf jika telah membuat kesal anda sekalian, karena kemarin itu memang prolog dan menurut saya prolog itu tidak harus 3 k words. Saya sudah mencantumkan kata prolog. Atau font yang saya tulis kekecilan ya? Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya Rer-san, saya menjadi lebih tau mengenai dunia ffn.**

**Mungkin saya harus membesarkan font lain kali. Tanpa disuruh dan diancam pun saya sudah berniat membuat chapter selanjutnya berisi 3 k. terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem follow, dan lain-lain, fict saya yang masih banyak kekurangan. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada anda sekalian. Semoga chap ini tidak membuat anda kecewa… **


	3. Chapter 2 Kehancuran Hyuuga Hinata

Chapter 2 : Kehancuran Hyuuga Hinata

.

.

.

_Gadis itu berlari, tak peduli bahwa ia menabrak seseorang, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah tujuannya, kamar mandi._

**I Realized**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina**

.

.

.

"Hinata," suara khas pemuda itu membuat Hinata menoleh dengan wajah memerah.

"A-ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Kita sekelompok!" kata pemuda itu bersemangat dengan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata heran dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kamu absen 18 kan? Aku akan sekelompok dengan absen 18," ujar pemuda itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan barisan gigi-giginya yang rapi tangannya membuka gulungan yang ia pegang yang tertulis angka 18.

"Jadi, kamu a-absen 28, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya, Naruto mengangguk antusias. Irisnya bergulir mendapati seorang gadis bersurai merah muda menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya dengan tangannya yang menutup mulutnya.

Sappire dan emerald bertemu, sejenak mereka saling terhipnotis oleh iris lawan jenis mereka, tidak menyadari seorang gadis bermanik lavender menatap mereka, seperti teringat sesuatu.

"A-ah! Na-Naruto-kun, ini sa-sahabatku, namanya Sa-Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Sakura, Ini te-teman ku sa-saat sekolah da-dasar, Naruto. Namikaze Naruto," kata Hinata yang menghentikan aksi 'tatap-menatap' yang dilakukan oleh sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Yoroshiku, Namikaze-san," sapa Sakura sambil membungkuk beberapa kali, yang diikuti olah pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu.

"Yoroshiku, Sakura-chan," balas Naruto diikuti senyumnya dan matanya yang berkilat senang. Panggilan akrab dari Naruto membuat Hinata dan Sakura terperanjat, sedetik kemudian Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal begitu Sakura-chan," kata Naruto yang sepertinya menyadari keterkejutan Sakura sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Karena aku yakin kita bakal akrab, karena sahabat kamu adalah sahabat Hinata," tambahnya dengan cengiran.

"Ba-baiklah Naruto-kun," ujar Sakura canggung. Setelah itu mereka bertiga tersenyum lepas. Hinata tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang berkenalan dengan orang yang dicintainya, entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat yang buruk dan juga perasaan bahagia di dalam dadanya, tetapi perasaan bahagia lebih mendominasi di dalam hatinya, dan dalam sekejap ia melupakan firasat buruknya.

'_Mungkin aku harus segera menyingkirkan firasat buruk tentang mereka berdua, aku bahagia sekali hari ini. Entah kenapa aku ingin meledak karena senangnya. Mungkin apa yang aku pikirkan hanya pemikiran negatif yang tidak penting,'_ batin Hinata tersenyum menatap mereka berdua dan berusaha menghilangkan firasat buruk yang sempat mampir di dalam hati dan benaknya itu.

_Tak tahukah kau Hinata, jika firasat dan pemikiran yang sempat mampir dalam benak dan hatimu itu, adalah suatu pertanda akan sesuatu yang akan merubah kehidupanmu menjadi 180 derajat lebih berbeda yang akan merubah segala sifat dan perangaimu saat ini. Dan memperkenalkan mereka berdua adalah suatu kesalahan yang akan kau sesali nantinya._

.

.

.

.

"Na-Naruto-kun, mungkin latihan ini sudah cu-cukup sam-sampai di-disini," kata Hinata meregangkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano.

Di hari minggu yang cerah ini, mereka berkunjung ke sekolah untuk menggunakan studio musiknya dengan beberapa kelompok, tetapi kelompok Sakura memilih melakukan latihan di kelas XI-2, kelasnya sendiri.

Di studio itu hanya terdapat satu buah piano grand berwarna putih, tiga buah gitar elektrik dan tiga buah gitar akustik, juga terdapat dua buah biola, satu harpa yang entah digunakan oleh siapa, dua bass, terdapat juga dua buah keyboard piano, dan dua buah drum. Jangan lupa juga terdapat microphone, dan speaker.

Di studio musik itu terisi oleh tiga kelompok, salah satu diantaranya adalah kelompok Hinata dan Naruto, Kiba dan Shino, dan Rock Lee dan Matsuri. Matsuri adalah pindahan dari sekolah Sunagakuen bersama dengan Gaara.

"Hinata-chan ini bahkan baru satu setengah jam kita latihan," protes Naruto, Hinata hanya diam tidak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto. Ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, energinya sudah habis ia kerahkan untuk melatih jari-jarinya diatas tuts piano selama satu setengah jam non-stop.

Melihat Hinata mengacuhkan Naruto dengan melihat kembali partitur-partiturnya, Naruto menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari studio musik yang kedap suara. Ia memilih membelikan minuman untuknya dan Hinata. Naruto membuka pintu, ia berjengit menyadari sosok yang berada di depan pintu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau ingin menemui diriku?" tanya Naruto canggung pada sosok di depannya.

"Cih, aku ingin menemui Hinata, Naruto-kun, jadi minggirlah," jawab Sakura ketus. Naruto hanya cengengesan dan segera pergi dari hadapan gadis itu, gadis bersurai merah muda, Sakura.

"Hinata-chan!" sapa Sakura mendekati Hinata yang sibuk mencoret-coret partiturnya. Hinata yang mendengar suaranya dipanggil mendongak menatap Sakura.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Latihanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata tersenyum, ia sudah tidak terlalu gagap jika bersama Sakura.

"Lagi istirahat, Sara sangat pandai bernyanyi, aku sampai kewalahan jika berduet dengannya," keluh Sakura sambil menarik kursi untuk dekat dengan Hinata.

"Lalu kau memainkan alat musik Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata menaruh kembali partitur serta pensil yang digunakannya untuk mengoreksi partiturnya.

"Aku tidak bisa memainkan alat musik Hinata-chan, dulu saat aku masih bersekolah dasar pernah latihan bermain keyboard* dan biola tetapi terhenti di tengah jalan dan memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskannya."

"Hinata-chan, aku baru tau kalau kau bisa memainkan alat musik yang rumit ini," kata Sakura bergidik ngeri memandang piano grand dihadapannya.

"Mungkin, kau mau me-memintaku memainkan se-sebuah lagu?" tawar Hinata sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya.

"Um, boleh. Mungkin Bruno Mars," kata Sakura bersemangat.

"Ya-yang mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata

"I Think I Wanna Marry You, aku ingin sekali orang yang kucintai dan sahabatku memainkan lagu ini dengan gitar untukku," kata Sakura tersenyum malu-malu.

"Tetapi piano tak masalah, mungkin lebih baik," kata Sakura menambahkan. Hinata sudah siap memainkan lagunya dengan mengingat latihannya minggu lalu yang memainkan lagu tersebut.

"Hinata-chaaan!" teriak seseorang membuka pintu studio musih dengan keras dan berteriak memanggil Hinata, sontak semua orang yang berada di studio mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Naruto baka!" teriak Sakura mengambil partitur di atas piano dan melemparkannya pada Naruto, Naruto hanya meringis kecil.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan, aku hanya ingin memanggil Hinata, memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kau merusak apa yang ingin kita lakukan! Kau menghancurkan segalanya, Naruto baka!" kata Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan melengos pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berada di pintu masuk studio. Naruto hanya cengengesan dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, minum ini. Mungkin kau agak baikan setelah meminumnya," kata Naruto menyerahkan sekaleng minuman dingin, dengan malu-malu Hinata mengangguk dan menerima minuman pemberian Naruto.

"Hei kalian!" panggil Naruto menatap orang-orang yang berada di studio, kecuali Hinata. Merasa panggilan Naruto mereka semua, kecuali Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto dan menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Apa?" tanya Kiba mendekati Naruto

"Aku traktir kalian minuman, Hinata sudah kukasih. Nih" ujar Naruto menyodorkan plastik yang berisi minuman kaleng yang dingin itu kepada Kiba.

"Terimakasih Naruto," kata Kiba dan berjalan membagi-bagikan minuman traktiran Naruto. Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata yang sekarang sibuk menulis partitur untuk dirinya bermain piano. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hinata, bagaimana jika kita ganti lagu saja?" saran Naruto bersemangat. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tampak berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ha-hai' Na-Naruto-kun. Bagaimana ka-kalau lagu yang baru kutemukan?"

"Sepertinya tidak masalah. Lagu apa itu Hinata-chan?"

"I Think I Wanna Marry You, ya-yang di-dinyanyikan Bru-Bruno Mars," balas Hinata.

"Kenapa harus itu Hinata-chan? Kenapa tidak yang lain saja?" tanya Naruto setengah tidak menerima usulan Hinata.

"Ng, ka-karena Sa-Sakura-chan ingin sa-sahabatnya dan o-orang ya-yang di-disukainya me-menyanyikan lagu ini. Mungkin i-ini terdengar bagus Naruto-kun. Na-nadanya juga co-cocok," kata Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura-chan suka hal yang berbau seperti ini?" tanya Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hum," jawab Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Se-sepertinya la-lagu ini cu-cukup bagus," kata Hinata lagi dengan wajah memerah.

"Yosh! Oke ayo kita gunakan lagu itu," kata Naruto bersemangat sambil menepuk lututnya dan berdiri. Hinata mengangguk dan bersiap memainkan lagu tersebut dengan coretan kasar yang berada di selembar kertas yang berisi chord lagu tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata-chan," kata Matsuri mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar studio musik. Menyisakan Hinata sendiri di studio itu. Hinata memutuskan untuk berada di studio sebentar dikarenakan ia ingin berlatih lagi. Naruto bahkan sudah sejak tadi pulang. Sakura juga sudah pulang karena sudah dijemput, ia telah mengirim pesan kepada Hinata.

Setelah 1 jam berlatih, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan mematikan lampu studio dan menutup pintunya, lalu pergi dari studio musik itu. Ia segera berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sambil berjalan ia mengirim pesan pada Neji. Ia menaruh kembali ponsel pintarnya pada tas selempangnya. Ia sampai pada pos satpam.

Ia terkejut melihat seseorang bersurai kuning berada di samping pos satpam dengan sepeda kuning cerah yang ia tunggangi.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata ragu. Seseorang itu menoleh menatap Hinata dan tersenyum cerah. Mata sappirenya berkilat senang.

"Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya untuk menemui Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa ka-kamu masih berada disini, Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hehe," Naruto hanya menyengir. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. Tubuhnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari siang itu, membuatnya tampak bersinar dan membuat Hinata dibuat memerah karenanya. "Aku hanya menunggumu Hinata-chan," tambah Naruto.

"Me-menungguku. A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya memerah

"Tidak baik perempuan berada di sekolah sendiri. Aku takut jika terjadi apa-apa padamu," kata Naruto santai. "Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk menunggumu. Lama juga ya latihanmu," tambah Naruto. Ucapan Naruto membuat wajah Hinata semakin memerah, ia berani menjamin jika Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata seakan ia menyukai Hinata, Hinata pasti akan pingsan.

"Bu-bu-bukan-nya i-i-ini ma-ma-ma-sih si-si-siang Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata bertambah gagap.

"Aku hanya khawatir jika ada yang melakukan kejahatan di tempat sepi ini kepadamu," kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata mau pingsan, beruntung nada dering dari ponselnya menyadarkan Hinata supaya dirinya tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya yang tidak bermode getar itu di dalam tas selempangnya.

'_Nii-san calling'_

Buru-buru Hinata menyentuh simbol berwrna hijau dan menggesernya ke kanan. Ia berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Nii-san su-sudah sampai mana?" tanya Hinata tanpa basa-basi. Ia ingin segera pergi dari Naruto yang bisa membuatnya pingsan jika terus berlama-lama didekatnya.

"_Tinggal satu lampu merah, Nii-san beli air mineral dulu ya, Nii-san haus sekali. Panas sekali hari ini,"_

"Cepat ya Nii-san," ujar Hinata pelan dan dibalas ya oleh Neji, kakak laki-lakinya. Hinata memasukkan kembali ponselnya di tasnya. Naruto hanya terdiam memandang Hinata seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya Naruto-kun?"

"Sepertinya ada wisata sekolah ke Ame, apa kau sudah tau?" tanya Naruto

"Um," kata Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Dua hari lagi, kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan

"Se-sepertinya," jawab Hinata ragu.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggunya," kata Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit melihat hamparan langit biru bertabur awan putih.

"A-ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ka-"

"Hinata! Ayo cepat pulang! Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan makan siang!" suara seseorang yang menggunakan helm sambil menunggangi motornya. Sukses membuat ucapan Naruto terpotong dan mengalihkan fokus Hinata dan pandangannya pada Neji, yaitu kakak laki-lakinya. Dan membuat Naruto menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap Neji yang lurus berada di 1,5 meter di depannya.

"Ha'i!" ujar Hinata berlari kecil menuju kakaknya, sesaat ia menoleh menatap Naruto, ia melambaikan tangannya pelan seraya berujar dengan nada yang dapat dijangkau oleh pendengaran Naruto "A-aku duluan Na-Naruto-kun." Yang dibalas anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Hati-hati Hinata-chan," kata Naruto ikut melambaikan tangannya. Lalu kakak-beradik Hyuuga itu meninggalkannya sendirian yang bersiap mengayuh sepedanya. Ia lalu segera meninggalkan area satpam yang tadi sempat di singgahinya.

_Lagi-lagi Hinata diselamatkan oleh dewi fortuna yang kini menolongnya, bukan menolongnya dari Ino yang memiliki pemikiran dan spekulasi yang tepat. Tetapi menolongnya dari awal kehancurannya yang semakin mendekat. Setidaknya menghentikan atau lebih tepatnya memotong pembicaraannya dengan Naruto yang membuatnya menunda jangka waktu dari awal kehancurannya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera melepaskan helm den sepatu di depan pintu di tempatnya dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rumah bergaya tradisional itu, meninggalkan Neji yang baru memakirkan motornya di garasi. Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, sebelumnya ia sempatkan diri memasuki kamar mandi yang berada di sebelah kanan kamarnya.

Ia membasuh mukanya berkali-kali dan mencuci tangannya, lalu mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan serbet dan mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan yang berada di tas selempangnya. Ia berada di kamar mandi yang masih menggunakan baju bepergian dan tas selempangnya. Setelah mengeringkan wajahnya, ia menatap cermin yang memantulkan wajahnya yang agak merona karena panas saat di jalan. Ia menatap cermin sejenak untuk memerhatikan wajahnya, lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dengan menggeser pintunya.

Di kamarnya, terdapat satu single bed, satu meja belajar, satu rak buku yang menempel pada dinding, satu meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya, satu lemari pakaian dengan satu daun pintu, dan satu meja riasnya.

ia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya yang terletak bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur untuk menaruh tasnya, lalu ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengganti baju dengan kaos putih dan celana berwarna pastel selutut. Ia menaruh baju perginya di tempat baju kotor yang berbentuk kelinci.

Setelah itu, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan menuju tangga untuk membawanya turun ke lantai 1, di lantai 1 ia segera menuju ruangan yang tidak berdaun pintu. Sudah terdapat anggota keluarganya yang duduk di kursi masing-masing. Meja yang hanya bisa dipakai lima orang itu belum terisi penuh, karena Hinata belum hadir. Hinata melangkah pelan menuju kursi di sebelah Nii-san nya duduk, karena hanya kursi itulah yang belum di duduki.

Setelah kehadiran Hinata, keluarga Hyuuga yang sederhana, namun tegas dan berwibawa itu pun melakukan ritual makan siang dengan tenang seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga kecuali Hinata sudah meninggalkan ruang makan. Hinata masih berada disitu untuk mencuci piring, ruang makan dan dapur yang menjadi satu memudahkannya untuk mencuci piring.

Ibunya kelelahan dan tidak bisa membantunya seperti biasa, Hanabi, imouto nya memiliki banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakan segera karena deadline yang semakin dekat. Nii-san dan ayahnya terlibat pembicaraan serius di ruang keluarga. Alhasil ia mencuci piring tanpa dibantu orang lain.

10 menit telah berlalu, dan Hinata memasukkan piring terakhir di raknya. Ia menutup rak piring. Dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang keluarga, ia mengira ayahnya dan Nii-sannya sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraannya, tetapi ternyata pembicaraan itu kian memanas.

"Tou-san. Aku mohon, izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan kuliah bersama Sasuke di Jerman. Onegai!" pinta Neji kepada Hiashi ayahnya yang masih bersikeras menentangnya.

_'Sasuke? Siapa itu?' _batin Hinata mencuri-curi dengar percakapan Neji dan Hiashi.

"Kenapa harus di Jerman? Dan dari sekian banyak temanmu kenapa harus bocah Uchiha itu yang menemanimu untuk melakukan studimu?! Kau tau, Uchiha itu orang yang arogan! Mereka bisa menusukmu dari belakang!"

"Tidak Tou-san! Lagipula ia hanya melakukan S1 di Jerman dan akan bersekolah di Amerika. Tidak akan ada yang menusukku dari belakang. Lagipula Sasuke sahabatku. Kita rival abadi. Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan masalah Tou-san dengan Fugaku jii-san?" tanya Neji penuh selidik. Keringat mulai turun dari pelipis Hiashi. Pertanyaan Neji benar-benar tepat sasaran.

"Intinya kau tidak boleh ke Jerman! Banyak Universitas di Tokyo dan Konoha, mungkin kamu bisa Ke Universitas di Suna tempat Tou-san bersekolah dulu."

"Kenapa tidak boleh?!" ujar Neji frustasi

"Karena kau kesana dengan bocah arogan itu," jawab Hiashi tenang tidak se emosi tadi.

"Jadi, jika aku tidak bersama Sasuke, Tou-san akan mengizinkanku?" tanya Neji mengambil kesimpulan.

"Mungkin akan Tou-san pertimbangkan."

"Huh," Neji mendengus, ia lalu melanjutkan "Aku akan kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Sasuke, jika Tou-san tidak menyetujuinya aku akan kabur dari rumah. Dan keinginanku mutlak!" kata Neji meninggikan suaranya dan berdiri lalu menggeser pintu dengan kasar. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata sudah berada di kamarnya dengan tubuh yang menyandar pada dinding. Saat ia mendengar Neji mengucapkan kata 'mutlak', entah keberanian darimana Hinata langsung lari dan menuju kamarnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia takut bertemu Neji dengan keadaan badmood yang mengubah perangai Neji menjadi dingin, apalagi ketahuan menguping, Hinata tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ya?" gumam Hinata pelan dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata ayo cepat!" panggil Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya mempercepat larinya untuk menuju ke Sakura. Sesampainya di depan Sakura ia mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, karena ia harus berlari sambil membawa tas ransel yang berisi pakaian dan alat kebutuhannya selama tiga hari kedepan.

"Minumlah, kau tampak haus sekali, aku tadi menyempatkan diri membelinya," kata Sakura menyodorkan botol air mineral yang terbuat dari plastik dan masih bersegel yang menandakan bahwa botol itu belum dibuka dan masih baru.

Bagaikan melihat oasis di padang pasir yang panas dengan cepat Hinata mengambil botol mineral itu, ia mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk membuka segel botol mineral tersebut. Hanya dalam waktu 20 detik botol mineral berisi 600 ml tandas di tangannya, yang membuat Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Hinata, san-santai saja, kita belum ketinggalan," kata Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat Hinata versi rakus itu meminum botol air mineral yang diberikannya. Hinata mengacuhkan ucapan Sakura, lalu meremas botol mineral itu sampai tidak berbentuk dan membuangnya di tempat sampah terdekat. Ia lalu kembali menuju Sakura dengan masih membawa tas ranselnya di punggungnya.

"Go-gomen Sakura-chan aku haus sekali tadi. Go-gomen kalau aku sa-sangat rakus me-meminumnya," kata Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Aa, daijobu Hinata-chan. Ayo kita menuju kelompok 3 yang lain kita harus berkumpul dan mengetahiu intruksi dari ketua kelompok," ajak Sakura pada Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata, mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju pusat teman-teman satu angkatannya berkumpul di lapangan tengah.

Tak terasa dua hari cepat berlalu, yang membawa mereka pada kegiatan rutin sekolah untuk anak kelas XI semester akhir, hanya tinggal menunggu tiga bulan untuk menentukan apakah mereka akan naik kelas atau sebaliknya. Kegiatan tersebut adalah wisata sekolah. Tahun ini seluruh kelas XI menuju Amegakure, desa yang selalu hujan itu adalah objek wisata tahun ini. Seperti kegiatan rutin sebelum-sebelumnya wisata sekolah ini akan memakan waktu tiga hari d kota hujan tersebut. Jarak dari Konoha menuju kota tersebut hanya memakan waktu 6-8 jam. Walaupun tampak dekat, Konoha dan Amegakure memiliki perbedaan waktu 1 jam. amegakure 1 jem lebih awal daripada Konoha.

Berbagai suara dari banyak orang membuat mereka semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke lapangan tengah. Di lapangan tengah banyak berkumpul para siswa tahun kedua serta guru pendamping yang masih sibuk mengurus sesuatu. Hinata dan Sakura mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Saat mereka bertemu banyak topik pembicaraan yang telah mereka ambil, tak teras waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 bertepatan dengan itu para siswa-siswi tahun kedua digiring oleh OSIS menuju bis yang sudah disiapkan untuk mengangkut mereka menuju tempat tujuan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sebuah penginapan bergaya tradisional pada pukul 14.00 WA (Waktu Amegakure), para murid tahun kedua Konohagakuen menempati kamar-kamar yang sempat kosong yang sudah disiapkan oleh para pengurus OSIS, kamar wanita dan kamar pria berbeda gedung. Kamar hanya bisa dipakai oleh dua siswa mengingat penginapan itu memiliki luas kamar yang kecil tetapi memiliki banyak kamar.

Hinata dan Sakura menempati kamar 27E. kamar tersebut sudah di fasilitasi oleh AC dan kamar mandi kecil. Hinata memutuskan unruk mandi duluan, sedangkan Sakura memilih menata bajunya sendiri. Setelah mandi, Hinata mengambil dua selimut yang berada di lemari untuk dirinya dan Sakura. Ia menggelar selimutnya di dua futon. Penginapan itu tidak terdapat kasur hanya futon untuk tidur. Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur karena nanti malam wisata mengelilingi Ame akan dimulai.

Karena memang Ame akan tampak indah jika malam hari sudah tiba. Hujan yang biasanya selalu mengguyur kota itu akan berhenti sejenak saat malam hari, untuk memperlihatkan keindahan langit malamnya.

Malam harinya, Hinata dan Sakura sudah bersiap untuk melakukan wisata malam, di sebuah bukit untuk melihat bintang-bintang di bukit Uzushi yang berada di barat kota Ame, bukit tersebut adalah salah satu tempat wisata yang sangat sering didatangi oleh turis lokal maupun turis asing.

Hari kedua di Kota Ame, menghabiskan waktu menuju Monumen bersejarah yaitu Menara Pain, kedekatan Naruto pada Hinata juga semakin intens. Bahkan seperti orang berpacaran saat berada di dalam monumen bersejarah tersebut. Tetapi Hinata hanya membantah dengan wajah memerah jika ditanya perihal hubungannya dengan Naruto. Tatapan Sakura kepadanya juga membuat dirinya agak risih, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan yang biasanya Sakura tunjukkan kepadanya, tatapan yang memiliki berbagai macam arti, mungkin… cemburu?

Hari kedua di Kota Ame banyak menghabiskan waktu mengunjungi tempat bersejarah dan tempat oleh-oleh yang menghabiskan waktu hingga malam hari. Sudah mendekati tengah malam, saat rombongan Konohagakuen sampai di tempat penginapan. Semua rombongan sudah mulai meninggalkan bus, kecuali Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura menemani Hinata dan membantu Hinata karena kehilangan ponselnya di bus.

"Apa sudah ketemu Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura menelusuri kursi-kursi bus yang sudah tidak terisi. Wajah Sakura sudah tampak kelelahan tetapi ia tetap membantu Hinata yang sama lelahnya dengan dia.

"Sakura-chan, ka-kau kem-kembali saja menuju penginapan, ka-kau tampak kelelahan," kata Hinata khawatir, Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak Hinata-chan, aku-"

"Sakura-chan istirahatlah. Aku bi-bisa mencarinya sendiri," kata Hinata memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas, ia sudah lelah berdebat dengan Hinata yang keras kepala.

"Baik, tapi jangan sendiri ya."

"Iya sakura-chan lagipula Asuma-sensei ada di luar. Tenang saja," kata Hinata menenangkan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah, mengucapkan kata perpisahan sebentar dan berjalan keluar bus, ia sangat butuh mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya agar tidak lelah lagi.

Sakura segera mandi, sesampainya di kamar penginapan. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar penginapan. Saat ia membuka pintu ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang berada di depan pintunya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

.

.

.

Setelah dua puluh menit mencari, akhirnya Hinata menemukan ponselnya, ia lalu keluar dari bus, ia sudah tidak menemukan Asuma-sensei, karena ia meminta Asuma-sensei untuk pergi meninggalkannya dua menit yang lalu. Saat keluar ia dikejutkan oleh hujan deras tiba-tiba yang mengguyur Ame, jarak dari parkiran bus menuju penginapan adalah 10 meter. Hinata meninggalkan payungnya di kamar. Karena dia juga lupa membawa jaket ia memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan.

Ia sudah basah kuyup dengan wajah pucat dan menggigil kedinginan sesampainya di lobi hotel, Kurenai-sensei menghampiri Hinata dan memberikannya handuk, kurenai-sensei baru selesai mandi saat suaminya, Asuma-sensei memberitahunya bahwa Hinata masih di bus dan detik berikutnya hujan deras. Kurenai baru menyampai lobi dan melihat Hinata yang basah kuyup. Ia segera membawa Hinata ke kamar Hinata dan Sakura.

Saat sampai di kamar Hinata, terdapat Sakura yang belum tidur, ia meminta Sakura membantu Hinata untuk mandi, sedangkan ia meminta obat pada Shizune-sensei. Karena saat ia memegang dahi Hinata, panas yang ia rasakan saat menyentuh dahinya.

Setelah Hinata mandi dan berganti pakaian yang lebih kering, meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Kuenai-sensei, dan tidur. Ia sangat kelelahan dan sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya yang lemah mengharuskan ia untuk tidur. Padahal jika ia tidak sakit, ia akan mendengar cerita Sakura yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari terakhir di Ame dan juga hari kepulangan rombongan Konohagakuen, Hinata habiskan untuk tidur dan beristirahat di bus guru, demamnya yang membuat dirinya harus berada pada pengawasan guru. Alhasil, Sakura duduk sendiri tanpa Hinata di bus F, tempat Hinata dan Sakura duduk saat wisata sekolah. Sesampainya di Konoha, Hinata sudah sembuh dari demamnya, walupun wajahnya masih tampak pucat. Ia dijemput oleh Ibunya dan Nii-sannya yang membantunya membawa ranselnya dan tas oleh-oleh. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengobrol pada Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten, karena keharusannya untuk istirahat di rumah.

Esok harinya, wajah Hinata sudah cerah dan tidak tampak pucat, ia sangat bahagia hari ini, Naruto mengkhawatirkan keadaannya dan ia sangat senang sekali, hatinya sangat berbunga-bunga mengingat semua perhatian yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Wajahnya putih merona. Dengan langkah ringan ia membuka pintu kelasnya yang sudah terisi ketiga sahabatnya, ia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto dan memberitahukan kepada sahabatnya bahwa ia mencintai Naruto.

"Ohayou minna," kata Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Ohayou Hinata, duduklah. Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" tanya Tenten balas tersenyum. sakura dan Ino menatapnya penuh keingintahuan.

"Ah, aku sudah sangat sehat sekarang. Istirahat total mebuatku sehat," kata Hinata riang duduk di kursinya.

"Yokatta," kata Sakura lega, wajahnya lalu memerah "A-aku punya berita yang bagus untuk kalian," tambahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. Ino menatap Sakura penasaran, begitupula Tenten. Sedangkan Hinata merasa firasat yang buruk melandanya.

"Apa itu Jidat?" tanya Ino beserta dengan ejekannya. Sakura yang gugup mengabaikan ejekan Ino.

"Aah, aku juga punya berita bagus untuk kalian," kata Hinata dengan senyuman.

"Hem, karena ada dua yang punya berita bagus, siapa yang duluan?" tanya Tenten dengan senyum jahil. Yang sukses membuat Hinata dan Sakura memerah.

"Sakura-chan dulu, beritaku tak ter-terlalu bagus," kata Hinata mengalah.

"Ba-baiklah Hinata-chan. Kalian bersiap-siaplah!" kata Sakura mulai semangat. Semuanya tampak antusias, kecuali Hinata, ia masih memerah dengan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Aku dan…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya "Naruto berpacaran!" kata Sakura semangat lalu detik berikutnya Sakura memerah. Hinata langsung mendongak menatap tidak percaya pada Sakura. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata turun ke pipinya.

"Sakura…" lirih Hinata, ia lalu tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit yang membuat air matanya turun lagi. "Omedetou, aku senang sekali sampai aku menangis," tambah Hinata dengan suaranya serak. Sakura terharu dan memeluk Hinata. Hinata ikut memeluk Sakura. Tenten menatap Hinata sendu, sedangkan Ino menatap Sakura bahagia. Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Ia izin untuk ke kamar mandi, sedangkan Ino memberondong Sakura dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Tenten hanya melihat Hinata sendu tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Hinata itu berlari, tak peduli bahwa ia menabrak seseorang, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah tujuannya, kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu selama 2 hari Hinata tidak masuk sekolah dan membuat sahabatnya khawatir karena ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Hari Senin, Tenten dikejutkan oleh Hinata yang sedang menulis dan berada di kelas tanpa Sakura dan Ino, kelas juga tampak sepi. Tenten segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata apa kau-"

"Aku baik-baik saja Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata memotong ucapan Tenten dengan nada datar. Hening menyelimuti kedua sahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama itu.

"Tenten-chan," panggil Hinata datar. Dan membuat atmosfer diantara mereka berdua tidak mengenakkan.

"I-iya? Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Aku sudah menetapkan pilihanku," kata Hinata yang membuat Tenten mengernyitkan alisnya. Menyadari Tenten binmgung akan ucapannya, ia melanjutkan.

"Aku akan pergi ke Jerman," kata Hinata memandang Tenten datar. Tenten kaget dengan perubahan Hinata saat Hinata mendongak. Iris itu berwarna perak bercampur dengan abu-abu. Tidak ada iris berwarna lavender seperti Ibu, Kakak, dan adik Hinata. Ayah Hinata masih tampak irisnya yang berwarna lavender, walaupun sedikit. Sedangkan iris Hinata berubah menjadi perak keabu-abuan tidak ada warna lavender. Hinata berubah menjadi Hyuuga sejati.

**TBC**

**Chapter 3 : Hidup Baru Hinata di Jerman**

**Oho halo minna-san. Saya ingin mengatakan, maaf update telat! Saya sangat sibuk dan sebagai gantinya saya memberikan chapter 2 ini dengan 4 k. hoho… kemunculan Sasuke sudah ada kode-kodean tuh :33 saya sering kena WB (Write block), jadi sering kehabisan ide, berkat kamar mandi saya menemukan ide! Yeah! **

**Dan, saya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman disini. Ini akan tetap SasuHina dan tidak akan melenceng ke pairing lain seperti SasuSaku. Fic ini tetap SasuHina, seperti yang sudah saya tuliskan di prolog. Sedikit bocoran, Sasuke bertemu Sakura hanya dua kali, untuk membahas masalah Naruto. Maaf jika para SSL kecewa tapi ini memang apa adanya, saya buat fic SasuHina. Jadi maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan. Tenang saja untuk para SHL, saya akan teguh pendirian #sok. Terimakasih minna-san, saya harap minna-san tidak kecewa. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan **


	4. Chapter 3 Kebangkitan Hyuuga Hinata

_Hinata berlari, tak peduli bahwa ia menabrak seseorang, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah tujuannya, kamar mandi._

.

.

.

"Sakura, sakura-chan. Na-Na-Naruto-kun. Na-Na-Naruto-kun. Kenapa? Kenapa? Na-Na-Naruto-kun," isak gadis itu mengelu-elukan nama sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian lakukan ini terhadapku? Kenapa?" tangisan gadis itu bertambah kencang.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa melukaimu Sakura-chan… ti-tidak bisa."

"Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksa… sakit sekali disini…" kata gadis itu meremas dada kiri atas yang terdapat jantungnya tersebut. Gadis itu, Hinata terus meremas daerah yang sakit itu berharap jarum-jarum yang seperti menusuknya itu segera menghilang, dan menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakannya yang semakin mengeras. Ia jatuh tertunduk di lantai kamar mandi sambil memegangi dadanya yang sakit.

"Naruto-kun… kenapa? Kenapa harus sahabat yang paling kusayangi?" ucapan Sakura masih terbayang di kepalanya.

"_Aku dan Naruto-kun berpacaran!"_ bahkan wajah merona malu-malu Sakura yang jarang ia tampilkan keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia merasa sakit sekali, jika Sakura bukan sahabatnya, jika Naruto bukan orang yang dicintainya, jika, jika…

Semua itu hanya pengandaian untuk menghindar dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, seharusnya ia menyerah akan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya ia tidak mengenalkan mereka berdua, seharusnya Hinata tidak usah mempunyai teman, seharusnya Hinata menuruti ucapan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk sekolah di sekolah khusus perempuan, seharusnya, seharusnya Hinata tidak usah berkenalan dengan siapapun.

Sungguh Hinata tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakit ini, rasanya ia ingin mati saja, bahkan memikirkan mereka berdua bersama saja sudah membuat Hinata meneteskan air mata lagi. Ini semua salahnya, salahnya. Jika ia tidak berpikir naïf mungkin sekarang ia akan bahagia tanpa rasa sakit ini. ia juga ingin bahagia bersama sahabatnya merayakan hal ini tanpa rasa sesak di dada. Hinata benar-benar menyesal dan terpuruk.

Air mata terus mengalir dan menghiasi wajahnya, ia terdiam tanpa terisak, menangis seperti ini benar-benar menghabiskan tenaga yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk belajar. Ia merelakan waktunya hanya karena cintanya, bodoh sekali. Itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata sambil menatap langit-langit kamar mandi. Ia merenungi semua kejadian yang bagaikan rekaman di otaknya, ia terdiam. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, ia sudah lelah dan letih.

Dengan segenap tenaganya ia berdiri dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia segera menghampiri wastafel, ia memerhatikan kembali wajahnya di cermin. Wajahnya yang tadi pagi sempat ia lihat bukan seperti ini, bukan pucat dan mata sembab dan bengkak seperti ini, bukan raut wajah yang datar dan hampa seperti tidak ada kehidupan, bukan wajah yang pasrah dan penuh dengan beban dunia yang memberatkan pundak kecilnya.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, ia lelah memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti ini, hal yang memporak-porakan hatinya seperti ini. hal yang kecil tapi seolah-olah berkuasa bagi jiwa dan raganya. Hal yang bernama cinta itu sungguh menyakitkan… dan menyesakkan…

Ia membuka keran dan membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Setelah itu ia mematikan kerannya, ia belum sanggup kembali ke kelas. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berbelok ke arah kiri menuju UKS.

.

.

"Dimana Hinata-chan ya?" tanya Ino menatap kedua sahabatnya, Tenten hanya tertunduk dan Sakura masih dengan wajah memerah yang mulai pudar.

"…"

"Padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk, apa kita menyusulnya ke toilet?" saran Ino, wajah Sakura mulai menjadi khawatir kala ia melihat jam tangan berwarna merah muda yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Ayo kita susul Hinata!" ajak Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan. Baru beberapa langkah pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Ia menoleh, mendapati seseorang yang menunduk sambil menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Ada apa Tenten-chan?" tanya Ino mengernyitkan dahi, merasa bingung dengan tigkah sahabatnya yang berbeda.

"Sepertinya Hinata belum sehat, dia agak pucat tadi."

"Kalau begitu kita jenguk Hinata saja," kata Ino

"Dia butuh istirahat, sementara jangan ganggu dia dulu," kata Tenten menatap Ino dan Sakura dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pergelangan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sakura, kami pergi dulu ke kelas ya," kata Ino mengambil keputusan diikuti dengan Tenten yang ikut pamit pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum, hingga kedua sahabatnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Tenten mendahului langkah Ino saat di koridor. Ino menatap punggung Tenten yang semakin jauh darinya, ia menatap Tenten dari kejauhan dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

_'Ada apa dengan Tenten, ya?' _batin Ino memandang Tenten yang semakin menjauh

.

.

"Hyuuga-san, mau minum obat?" tanya seorang wanita berjalan menuju kasur yang terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring.

"Tidak usah Shizune-sensei. Saya hanya pe-perlu istirahat sensei," kata gadis itu, Hinata dengan nada lemah.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Hinata, jika terjadi sesuatu bilang saja pada sensei. Jika kau ingin minum, di meja sudah sensei sediakan," kata Shizune menaruh gelas yang berisi air putih.

"Terimakasih sensei," kata Hinata menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti dirinya. Perlahan-lahan ia menutup matanya dan membawanya ke alam mimpi.

"_Sakura-chan," panggil seorang pemuda._

"_Ada apa Naruto-kun?"_

"_Bolehkah aku…" kata pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal._

"_Boleh kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto wajahnya mulai memerah. Detik berikutnya ia menarik pergelangan gadis itu dan mencium bibir mungil gadis itu dihadapan seorang gadis yang sudah enam tahun mencintainya._

"_Tidak!" teriak gadis bersurai indigo itu berusaha mencegah hal yang sudah terjadi. Air matanya tumpah kala melihat pemuda itu menatap ke arahnya dengan cengiran khasnya dan memperdalam ciumannya dengan gadis bersurai merah muda itu._

"TIDAK!" teriak gadis yang terbangun sambil terduduk dari mimpi buruknya itu dengan nafas terengah-engah, bajunya basah karena keringat yang mengucur di tubuhnya.

"Naru-Naruto-kun…" gumam gadis bersurai indigo itu, iris lavendernya meredup, pandangannya sayu sambil menatap selimut putih yang sempat menyelimuti tubuhnya itu, tanpa ia sadari air matanya tumpah kembali.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya supaya kembali normal, ia menoleh mendapati gelas yang berisi air putih yang tadi disiapkan senseinya itu. Gelas yang ditutupi dan berisi air minum itu belum berkurang sedikitpun tanda belum ada yang meminumnya. Tangannya masih lemas karena mimpi buruknya juga membuatnya menguras tenaga. Kerongkongannya kering, ia merasa haus tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, selain menatap gelas itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu, tenaganya mulai terkumpul, dengan perlahan-lahan ia mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya sampai habis tak tersisa, lalu ia menaruh kembali gelas itu. Ia menatap jam dinding yang berada di UKS itu menandakan bahwa istirahat makan siang telah berakhir dan sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah.

'_Berapa lama aku tidur, padahal mimpi itu terasa singkat aku tidak tau bahwa waktu cepat sekali berlalu,' _batin Hinata lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada penyangga kasur.

Tidak terasa bel yang menandakan jam pulang berbunyi, ia masih terdiam di kasur UKS itu. Menunggu sampai semua siswa pulang termasuk ketiga sahabatnya, tiba-tiba ia mendapati sebuah sms masuk, ia membaca sms itu.

**From : Tenten**

**To : Hinata-chan**

**Subject : Gomen**

_Maaf, kami bertiga tidak bisa menjengukmu Hinata-chan. Ino harus segera pulang untuk mengurusi toko bunga yang baru dibuka milik ibunya, Sakura sudah pergi bersama Naruto, dan aku ada kepentingan yang mendesak di dojo. Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tidak ada saat kau membutuhkan teman untuk bicara dan menemanimu saat sedang sedih, gomen ne…_

Ia hanya tersenyum miris setelah melihat pesan tenten di tepon genggamnya. Ia lalu memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya dan beranjak dari kasur, dan mulai berjalan keluar UKS saat ia membuka pintu, Shizune-sensei tersentak kaget.

"Hyuuga-san, kau sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya sensei itu.

"Sudah sensei, arigatou. Saya pamit dulu mau pulang. Arigatou," jawab gadis itu membungkuk hormat pada sensei di depannya.

"Hati-hati Hyuuga-san!" kata Shizune. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dan berlalu mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di kelasnya.

Ia kenakan tasnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, langit mulai mendung. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat dan menunggu angkutan umum itu. Setelah 20 menit ia menunggu bus, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Aku menyedihkan sekali, ya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap butiran-butiran air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Hinata kau su- Hinata apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kamu bisa basah kuyup begini, nak?" tanya seorang wanita paruhbaya, yang notabene ibunya sendiri menghampirinya di pintu depan dan membawanya masuk ke bagian terdalam rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

"Hanya kehujanan kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir," kata Hinata pelan, bibirnya bergetar kedinginan.

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Baru saja kamu sembuh dari penyakitmu dan sekarang kau malah terkena penyakit lagi. Mandi dan segera tidur, Ibu mau mencari obat," kata Ibunya menuntunnya sampai lantai dua dan turun lagi mencari obat di lantai 1. Hinata menuruti ucapan ibunya. Ia segera melaksanakan perintah ibunya. Setelah mandi, ia hanya terduduk di kasur dengan piyama ungunya. Ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menghampirinya dan memberikannya obat. Ia segera meminumnya dan segera tidur atas suruhan ibunya.

Esok harinya, ia terbangun karena sebuah pesan dari telepon genggamnya.

**From : Sakura-chan**

**To : Hinata**

**Subject : Aku bahagia sekali**

_Hinata bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku harap kau segera masuk sekolah dan kita rayakan bersama tentang hal ini. Kemarin, tidak terduga, Naruto-kun membawaku ke tempat toko cincin aku yang bingung langsung memukul kepalanya. Ternyata… kau tau Hinata-chan?_

"Aku tidah tahu dan tidak ingin tahu," gumam Hinata yang tetap membaca isi pesan dari sahabatnya.

_Naruto memesan cincin untuk pertunangan saat kita lulus tahun depan! Bodoh sekali dia baru saja pacaran satu hari sudah berkhayal yang tidak-tidak. Hinata cepat sembuh ya, supaya kita dapat merayakannya bersama… :))_

Hinata hanya termenung memandangi ponselnya, ia sudah tidak kuat untuk menangis lagi. Alhasil ia hanya terdiam tak tahu mau melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap datar ponselnya, lalu menguncinya. Ia kembali tertidur, ia masih mengantuk dan sepertinya demamnya kian parah yang mengharuskannya istirahat. Ia putuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah pada Hari Sabtu ini.

.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya perlahan saat merasa bahwa sinar matahari mengusik tidur indahnya. Hari minggu, ia segera bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya. Lalu turun menuju lantai 1 dan melihat ibunya yang sedang memasak, lalu ia membantu ibunya memasak untuk menyiapkan sarapan di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ini.

Setelah melakukan ritual sarapan dengan para anggota keluarganya, Nii-sannya segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tou-san, aku akan berangkat ke Jerman lusa. Aku harap Tou-san memberikan restu untukku. Onegai!" kata Neji membungkuk dalam-dalam. Keheningan yang tidak nyaman menyelimuti keluarga Hyuuga itu. Lalu terdengar helaan nafas berat.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula ini kesempatan yang sangat langka. Jadi…" kata kepala keluarga itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi apa Tou-san?" tanya Hanabi, imoutonya menatap ayahnya bingung. Suasana kembali mencekam. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipis Neji.

"Tou-san akan… mengizinkanmu Neji. Kau cukup keras kepala untuk menggoyahkan keputusan ayahmu ini," kata Hiashi, sang kepala keluarga tersenyum tipis dan menatap anak sulungnya bangga. Ibunya menatap Neji dan suaminya sambil tersenyum tipis, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung anak sulungnya pelan.

"Kau membanggakan nama baik Hyuuga, Neji…" kata Ibunya pelan. Neji lalu berdiri tegak dan menatap lurus ayahnya.

"Hontou ni… Arigatou… Tou-san! Arigatou gozimasu!" kata Neji membungkuk berkali-kali lalu memeluk ibunya yang berada di sampingnya, tanpa sadar air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Kaa-san… Arigatou…" kata Neji memeluk Ibunya erat. Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata menetes melihat Nii-sannya. Ia sangat tahu, bagaimana perjuangan Neji untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dan ayahnya yang menentang harapannya dan kini akhirnya ia mendapatkan kepercayaan dari ayahnya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nii-san?" tanya Hanabi dengan nada meledek. "Kau tampak jelek sekali, kau bahkan tidak pantas menangis," tambah Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha tidak menangis saat melihat Nii-sannya. Selain Hinata, Hanabi, Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya tahu perjuangan Neji untuk mendapatkan beasiswa. Melihat keberhasilan Neji membuat anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain terharu. Tak terkecuali Hanabi yang sangat dekat dengan Nii-sannya dibandingkan Hinata. Hanabi yang memang dasarnya gengsi tidak ingin meneteskan air matanya.

Pagi hari di hari Minggu yang cerah di rumah sederhana milik keluarga Hyuuga itu diwarnai dengan senyuman, dan untuk sejenak melupakan hal berat yang dialami di masa lalu. Dan mengisinya dengan raut wajah dan tangisan bahagia.

Malam harinya, Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Konbanwa Karin-nee."

.

.

.

.

**I Realized**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina**

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apa maksudmu Hinata-chan? Kau tidak bercanda, kan?" tanya Tenten tergagap melihat tatapan Hinata yang datar itu.

"Apa wajahku terlihat sedang bercanda, Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata datar.

"Ti-tidak sih, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Pikiran orang bisa berubah dalam waktu yang singkat," jawab Hinata dan kembali menulis rangkumannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Hinata…" panggil Tenten pelan. Kelas masih sepi karena sekarang masih jam setengah delapan, sedangkan pelajaran dimulai pukul sembilan. Hinata menggubris ucapan Tenten dan membalikkan lembar buku rangkuman fisikanya.

"Hinata kau tahu maksudku kan?" tanya Tenten dan memutar bola matanya kesana-kemari, ia terlihat gugup untuk mengutarakan maksudnya itu. Ia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto-kun?"

Hinata menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya, dan masih dalam kepala yang tertunduk karena melihat rangkumannya.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata dan kembali menulis.

"Lalu kenapa? Alasan apa yang membawamu dengan keputusanmu yang sangat irasional ini?"

"Bukannya ini sangat masuk akal, Tenten-chan?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya dan tetap menulis. Sikap Hinata yang seolah tidak peduli ini membuat emosi Tenten naik.

"Aku tahu siapa dirimu Hinata! Kau tidak bisa mengubah keputusan dengan rentan dua hari. Ini sangat mustahil!" kata Tenten meninggikan suaranya frustasi akan gadis dihadapannya yang berubah dengan sangat cepat dalam waktu 2 hari.

"Bukankah sekarang menjadi nyata dan bukan mustahil lagi?"

"Hinata…" lirih Tenten menatap Hinata sedih, ia sudah mulai mengendalikan emosinya lagi. "Bukankah saat itu, kau sudah mengatakan kau akan tetap di Konoha, kau mengatakan bahwa kamu akan tetap berada di Jepang, tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan hal lain Hinata? Kenapa?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Tenten-chan semua orang bisa berubah dengan cepat, begitu pula dengan aku," kata Hinata datar dan santai. Tenten menatap Hinata tidak percaya akan ucapan yang dikeluarkannya itu.

"Hinata pasti terjadi sesuatu kepadamu bukan? Kau tidak mungkin dan mustahil mengatakan itu! Dan alasan yang sangat logis akan semua sikapmu adalah karena Naruto!" kata Tenten meninggikan suaranya lagi.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus Tenten-chan. Ini memang keputusanku," jawab Hinata dengan nada seolah-olah dia tidak peduli lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa? Hinata ceritakan alasannya. Katakan saja, ceritalah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu. Kumohon Hinata jangan seperti ini..."

"Apa yang harus kukatakan kepadamu?"

"Hinata… tapi-" ucapan Tenten dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Sudahlah Tenten-chan aku sangat lelah dengan semua pertanyaanmu. Bisakah kau pergi dari kelasku?" pinta Hinata menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia duduki.

"Hinata tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara!" kata Tenten meninggikan suaranya dan menggebrak meja Hinata. Ia kesal dengan Hinata yang masih tidak mau menatapnya itu. Hinata mendongak menatap Tenten yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah menatapmu, apa maumu? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikanmu bertanya lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan iris keperakan yang terpancar kelelahan akan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Tenten. Tenten terpaku, memandangi iris Hinata, seketika selutruh tubuh Tenten melemas.

"Biarkan aku sendiri. Aku butuh sendiri untuk saat ini, Tenten-chan," kata Hinata datar dan memandang keluar jendela. Tenten menatap Hinata dengan sorot luka dan tidak percaya, dengan sisa tenaganya ia berjalan keluar dari kelas XI-2, sedangkan Hinata menatap kepergian Tenten dengan tatapan datar.

.

.

.

"Baik, cukup untuk hari ini. Bubar," kata guru bahasa inggris yang mengakhiri pelajarannya. Guru yang bernama Anko tersebut berjalan keluar dari kelas XI-2. Melihat hal itu, Hinata membawa ponselnya dan menyusul senseinya itu dan meninggalkan kegiatan merapihkan bukunya itu. Dan setelah bicara sejenak dengan gurunya, Hinata disuruh untuk menuju ruangan Anko-sensei.

"Silahkan duduk Hyuuga-san," kata Anko setibanya mereka di kantor Anko.

"Ha'i. Terimakasih sensei," kata Hinata membungkuk hormat pada senseinya dan menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan meja gurunya.

"Jadi, Hyuuga-san mau mendaftar pada pertukaran pelajar ke Jerman?"

"Benar sensei," jawab Hinata singkat. Hinata menatap senseinya penuh harap. Anko, gurunya menghela nafas berat.

"Maaf Hyuuga-san..." kata Anko menggantungkan kalimatnya, mendengar ucapan itu raut wajah Hinata menjadi kecewa. Karena dia tahu ia pasti tidak mendapat kesempatan akan hal ini. Anko melihat raut wajah muridnya, ia jadi teringat akan pertemuan 2 bulan yang lalu bersama Kakashi.

"Sepertinya kuotanya sudah penuh, jika Hyuuga-san mendaftar minggu lalu mungkin masih ada cukup kuota. Mengingat banyak sekali siswa yang ingin melakukan pertukaran pelajar. Jadi untuk Hyuuga-san sudah tidak ada kursi lagi," kata Anko, ia menghirup nafasnya banyak-banyak. Ia juga melihat raut wajah yang menunduk kecewa pada muridnya. Ia berdeham untuk menarik perhatian muridnya. Hinata mendongak menatap gurunya.

"Kau memang tidak punya kesempatan saat SMA, tetapi jika kau mendaftar disini, kau akan memiliki kesempatan Hyuuga-san," kata Anko menyerahkan brosur.

"Apa ini sensei?" tanya Hinata melihat-lihat isi brosur di tangannya.

"Itu brosur tentang Universitas Uzu.

"Uzu?"

"Ya, Universitas itu menjalin banyak hubungan dengan negara lain. Termasuk Jerman. Juga banyak pertukaran pelajar yang dilakukan di Universitas itu. Kau bisa mendapat beasiswa juga Hyuuga-san!" kata Anko panjang lebar dengan dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Beasiswa?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jika hasil rapormu bagus. Kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah di luar negeri! Keren bukan?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Daftar saja saat sebelum ujian kelulusan. Karena sesudah ujian banyak yang mendaftar Hyuuga-san," saran Anko

"Sepertinya sulit sekali tesnya ya Anko sensei?"

"Hum," Anko mengangguk setuju, ia menambahkan lagi "Yang kau perlukan selama satu tahun ini adalah belajar dengan giat dan rajin dan mengesampingkan segala sesuatu yang dapat mengganggu belajarmu."

"Sepertinya menarik. Apa dulu sensei alumni sekolah ini?"

"Haha iya," tawa Anko "Sekalian buat promosi. Oh ya Hyuuga-san baru kamu yang saya beritahu tentang hal ini," kata Anko mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang membuat Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Oh ya karena baru kamu yang saya beritahu. Brosur itu buat kamu saja."

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah cerah dan berbinar. Ia senang sekali, sampai rasanya ingin meledak. Setelah berkali-kali berterimakasih dengan senseinya ia berjalan dengan langkah riang keluar dari kantor senseinya itu. Saat ia membuka pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya. Ia terkejut, kemudian mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar, walau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia menahan degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Naruto-kun ada apa?"

.

.

"Tadaima."

"Ah, okaeri. Naru-chan sudah- eh? Siapa?" tanya wanita parubaya menatap bingung pada gadis di sebelah anaknya dan seorang gadis di belakang anaknya.

"Naru-chan, bukannya kaa-chan tidak mengajarimu poligami seperti ini?"

"Kaa-chan, aku tidak poligami."

"Lalu, siapa mereka Naru-chan?" tanya wanita tersebut menatap wajah gadis-gadis yang dibawa oleh anaknya.

"Ah, sa-saya Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri dengan gugup. "Ano, sekarang saya sedang menjalin hubungan dengan anak anda, baa-san."

"Ara-ara. Jadi, sekarang Naru-chan sedang berpacaran," goda wanita tersebut, yaitu ibu dari Naruto, Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto mendengus, dengan wajah memerah begitupula Sakura.

"Ehem," seorang gadis muncul dari belakang Naruto, berada berhadapan dengan Kushina dan berada di depan pasangan Naruto-Sakura. Dan membuat semua perhatian mengarah kepadanya.

"Konnichiwa baa-san. Saya Hyuuga Hinata, teman Naruto-san yang akan belajar kelompok," kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum sopan dan membungkukkan badannya sopan. Membuat Kushina tertegun melihat kesopanan Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata-chan tidak usah terlalu formal begitu. Ah, Haruno-san anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Kushina, yang membuat ketiga orang tersebut kaget. Dan Sakura bagai tersambar petir, melihat situasi dan kondisi, Hinata bergerak cepat.

"Ah, baa-san kurasa panggilan tersebut ti-"

"Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi baa-san ak-"

"Hinata-chan lebih baik kita segera latihan," kata Naruto menggandeng Sakura dan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Ha'i Naruto-san. Baa-san saya mau latihan dulu,"

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana jika kau menjadi menantuku saja?" ucapan Kushina menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Sakura. Hinata terkejut dengan wajah sedikit merona.

"Baa-san kami hanya-"

"Hahaha. Daijobu Hinata-chan. Aku hanya bercanda. Selamat latihan," kata Kushina tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Ara? Naru, siapa yang kau gandeng? Ah Hinata! Kebetulan sekali, aku mendapatkan berita menarik. Naru, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Karin-nee. Hal apa itu?" tanya Hinata. Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya dan berbicara walaupun Sakura tidak merespon, itu semua ia lakukan untuk menghibur kekasihnya. Hinata hanya melirik sekilas pasangan itu dan memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kakak Naruto, Namikaze Karin.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih Karin-nee. Akan aku usahakan! Daa~ kaa-san tou-san, Hanabi. Itekimasu!" kata Hinata melambaikan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menyeret koper yang ia bawa dan berjalan mendekati seseorang berambut coklat panjang.

"Sudah siap Hinata?" tanya pria itu, Neji.

"Sudah Nii-san," kata Hinata mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Nii-sannya erat. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Berkat usaha keras yang dilalkukan oleh Hinata, keinginanya terkabul…

'_Selamat datang Jerman,' _batin Hinata menatap ke depan, iris peraknya menatap dengan penuh keyakinan.

...dan masuk di Universitas Bauhaus, Weimar Jerman.

Sementara itu, seseorang yang berada di balkon apartemennya mendongakkan kepalanya, iris kelamnya memandang langit yang luas.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ya?" gumam pemuda yang bersurai gelap itu memandang langit dini hari. Rambutnya melambai-lambai tertiup oleh angin.

**TBC**

**Halo para readers. Saya sakit hati sekali, sebenarnya chapter di fict ini sudah selesai tapi karena kecerobohan saya, pada bagian akhir ke hapus dan mengharuskan saya ketik ulang.**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran : Maaf membuka masa lalu anda, saya membuat ff ini juga karena masa lalu saya.**

**Saya juga mau mengatakan di chapter kemarin, harusnya bocorannya judulnya kebangkitan Hyuuga Hinata. Karena saya memikirkan matang-matang di kamar mandi dan sepertinya chapter 3 belum saatnya Hinata karena saya belum sempat memberikan adegan di Jerman. Karena saya pikir Hinata lebih baik berumur 20 an untuk bertemu Sasu. Jadi, maaf bagi para reader yang ingin membaca interaksi SasuHina belum saya berikan. Maaf jika membuat kalian kecewa karena di chap 2 dan chap 3 sudah saya berikan konflik yang sepertinya tidak kelihatan. **

**Alasan kenapa Hinata basah kuyup lagi ada hubungannya dengan prolog. Dan Hinata memang sudah kenal dengan Karin. Mereka berdua kenal karena dulu Karin pernah kerja kelompok di rumah bareng Neji, dan Karin sangat tertarik dengan Jerman. Maaf juga tidak bisa membalas semua review… Oke, sekian terimakasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~**


	5. Chapter 4 Sasuke Uchiha?

_"Hei Neji," panggil seseorang._

_"Apa bebek?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai panjang berwarna coklat yang dipanggil Neji._

_"Ck, Neji. Aku sedang tidak bercanda."_

_"Aku tidak bercanda, bebek."_

_"Berhenti memanggilku bebek, hantu!"_

_"Ya ya, ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Neji mengalah, ia menghentikan aktifitas sementaranya untuk memperhatikan rivalnya._

_"Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang dipanggil bebek oleh Neji._

_"Hanya itu? Kau hanya tanya itu? Mengganggu saja," kata Neji melanjutkan mengemasi barang dalam koper._

_"Aku tau kalo ini Hanabi," tunjuk Sasuke pada gadis berambut coklat pada foto "Tapi yang ini, berambut ungu muda?"_

_"Maksudmu yang wajahnya merona itu?" tanya Neji lagi._

_"Hn. Dia pasti orang lemah, tak berguna."_

_"Memang, tapi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang orang ini?" tanya Neji menaruh sebuah foto di meja._

_"Siapa ini?" tanya Sasuke saat ia melihat sebuah foto seorang gadis dengan wajah dan tatapan yang datar, irisnya berwarna keperakan._

_"Gadis yang kau sebut lemah dan tak berguna." Sasuke tersentak kaget tetapi dia dengan cepat menutupi rasa kagetnya dengan wajah datarnya._

_"Jika kau tanya lagi dia siapa. Dia adikku, Hyuuga Hinata."_

_._

_._

_._

I Realized

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku slight NaruHina

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian.

"Sasuke," panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Hn? Ada apa jii-san?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ah, selamat atas kelulusanmu yang sempurna," kata seseorang itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Arigatou jii-san," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Benar-benar Uchiha. Mana Fugaku?"

"Tou-san masih mengurus perusahaan di London."

"Jadi, siapa yang menemani wisudamu?"

"Kaa-san." jawabnya singkat. "Bagaimana kabar Neji di Reutlingen?".

"Neji? Dia bulan depan sudah wisuda," Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia mendongak menatap hamparan langit. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di belakangnya.

"Sasu-chan. Kaa-san bangga padamu Sasu-chan."

"Kaa-san jangan begini," kata Sasuke menggeliat-geliat tak nyaman.

"Ara, Sasu-chan malu-malu. Bukannya dulu waktu kecil Sasu-chan pernah-"

"Kaa-san!"

"Haha," seorang wanita yang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang tertawa renyah. Ia menoleh ke depan, ia melihat seorang pria paruhbaya bersurai coklat panjang tersenyum padanya. Iris lavendernya tampak hangat. Onyxnya melebar karena kaget.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Mikoto."

"Hizashi! Kau benar Hizashi kan?" tanya seorang wanita yang bernama Mikoto.

"Benar. Sekarang kau sudah membedakanku dengan Hiashi rupanya."

"Tentu saja! Kau mengajar disini?" tanya Mikoto.

"Jii-san yang membantu kehidupanku selama 3 tahun di Amerika, kaa-san," kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Jadi, kau kerja dimana?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku melanjutkan usaha yang sempat bangkrut selama rumor itu beredar. Dan sudah banyak membuka cabang,"

"Rumor itu benar? Apa benar kau diselamatkan oleh putra Namikaze itu?"

"Ya, putra Minato. Yang sepertinya akan menjadi pewaris Uzumaki corp. Dia dulu satu sekolah dengan Neji.,"

"Karin? Sepertinya bukan," Mikoto tampak berpikir. "Ah! Naruto kan?" Hizashi mengangguk.

_'Naruto? Sepertinya Neji pernah menyebutkan namanya,_' batin Sasuke.

"Apa Hiashi sudah tau?" tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Belum, mungkit saat Neji akan memimpin sebuah kantor cabang di Jerman," kata Hizashi santai.

"Ara. Syukurlah Hiashi masih di Jepang. Sepertinya dia yang tidak suka teknologi yang canggih jadi tidak tahu tentangmu," kata Mikoto tersenyum.

"Haha," tawa Hizashi. Ia terdiam dan mengeluarkan empat undangan resmi dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke dan Mikoto. "Oh ya Mikoto, Sasuke jika sempat mungkin kau bisa datang ke Jerman tiga bulan lagi," tambahnya.

"Kenapa jii-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena itu penyambutan Neji sebagai direktur cabang di Reutlingen. Hanya pesta kecil-kecilan, datang saja jika kalian punya waktu. Itu undangan untuk Itachi dan Fugaku," kata Hizashi menjelaskan. Lalu pria paruhbaya tersebut melihat jamnya dan menatap Ibu dan Anak bermarga Uchiha.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Sampaikan salamku pada Itachi dan Fugaku. Selamat lagi untuk kelulusanmu Sasuke. Sampai jumpa," kata Hizashi melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu. Mikoto melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat orang yang dianggap ayah keduanya selama di Amerika itu menghilan dari pandangannya.

"Kaa-san." Mikoto menoleh menatap anak bungsunya.

"Ada apa Sasu?"

"Aku sudah memilih tujuanku selanjutnya…" kata Sasuke menggantungkan ucapannya yang membuat ibunya mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Aku akan menuruti Tou-san untuk memimpin perusahaan Tou-san," tambah Sasuke menoleh pada ibunya. Mikoto tersenyum, ia menatap anaknya bangga. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke. Ia harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sasuke. Kau bahkan sekarang lebih tinggi dari kaa-san," kata Mikoto tersenyum. Sasuke ikut tersenyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan ke khalayak ramai.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Nii-san mau datang ke apartementku?" menyelipkan teleponnya di telinga kiri dengan pundak kirinya, sambil memasukkan password apartemennya.

"_Tentu saja. Kau tidak ingin Nii-san datang?"_

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, apa Nii-san tidak sibuk?" tanya Hinata melepas sepatunya dan menggunakan sandal rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan menaruh tas selempangnya yang biasa ia bawa untuk pergi di sofa.

"_Tidak, lagipula Nii-san ingin makan masakanmu, Hinata."_

"Benarkah? Aku akan memasakanmu sesuatu,"

"_Hinata."_

"Apa Nii-san?"

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa. Masak yang enak ya… Nii-san tutup dulu. Jaa~"_

Setelah menutup telepon dari kakaknya, Hinata barjalan menuju dapur dan menaruh barang belanjanya di atas meja makan. Ia baru saja dari supermarket untuk memasak sesuatu dan Neji mengatakan akan makan di apartementnya. Benar-benar waktu yang pas.

'Jadi, apa yang harus kubuat?' batin Hinata sambil menatap barang-barang belanjaannya.

Setelah tiga jam menunggu kedatangan Neji, Neji pun datang dengan kantung belanja pakaian. Hinata mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Menyadari adiknya bingung, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nanti saja, Nii-san lapar sekali," kata Neji mengelus perutnya tanda lapar. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Aku membuat steak daging sapi. Mungkin Nii-san suka," kata Hinata datar dan menghidangkan makanan di atas meja makan. Neji hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan jaket, lalu menyampirkannya di sandaran kursi. Neji duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata. Ia mengambil makanan yang dimasak oleh Hinata dan menghidangkannya di piring. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Itadakimasu!" kata Neji dan Hinata bebarengan, lalu mulai menyantap makanan di atas meja. Kakak-beradik yang sama-sama berambut panjang itu menyantap makan siang dengan tenang, khas Hyuuga.

Setelah ritual makan siang selesai, Hinata membereskan piring dan mencucinya sedangkan Neji menuju ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV. Sayup-sayup Hinata dapat mendengarkan suara televisi. Ia segera mencuci piring dengan cepat dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk setelah ia selesai mencuci piring. Ia berjaln menuju ruang keluarga dan menghampiri Nii-sannya.

"Nii-san apa itu?" tanya Hinata, tatapannya mengarah pada bungkus berwarna coklat.

"Ah, ini hadiah dari kaa-san. Aku membawakan dress yang dijahit di Jepang. Kau tahu? kau perlu dress untuk menghadiri acara-acara resmi, Hinata," jelas Neji. Hinata menduduki sebuah sofa kecil. Ia menghela nafas dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Untuk apa Nii-san? Aku tidak suka mengikuti acaran yang membuang waktu," jawab Hinata singkat. Neji terdiam, Hinata benar-benar berubah pikirnya. Ia mengecilkan volume televisi menggunakan remote.

"Bagaimana jika kau menggunakannya untukku?"

"Kenapa Nii-san ingin aku menggunakan itu?" tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ayolah Hinata… Gunakan dress ini…" Hinata menghela nafas.

"Lagipula Nii-san untuk apa aku menggunakannya untukmu? Memang kita ada acara apa? Apa harus mengenakan dress?" tanya Hinata menatap Neji heran. Ia tidk tahu jalan pikirn Neji yang begitu tidak ia mengerti.

"Kau tahu Hinata, dua bulan lagi aku akan dilantik," kata Neji menatap Hinata.

"Dilantik?" Hinata mendengus. "Bahasamu aneh sekali, tidak bisa kumengerti."

"Diangkat menjadi direktur di cabang Hyuuga corp di Reutlingen. Dekat dengan apartemenku. Kau bisa pindah ke apartemenku jika ingin bekerja disana, karena mungkin studimu sudah selesai."

"Apa maksud Neji, bukannya jii-san telah-"

"Hinata, ceritanya panjang. Aku akan cerita lain kali. Jadi, apa kau mau datang ke penyambutanku Hinata?" Hinata hanya terdiam meresapi kata-kata Neji. Suasana menjadi agak canggung, hanya samar-samar suara televisi yang mengisi keheningan antara kakak-beradik Hyuuga. Neji berdeham.

"Mungkin, Naruto akan datang. Dia akan menemani ayahnya sebagai pewaris Uzumaki corp. apa kau ma-"

"Nii-san," potong Hinata cepat. "Aku tidak akan datang. Nii-san tahu? Aku memiliki banyak tugas kampus, aku sibuk Nii-san tidak bisa datang."

"Hinata lagipula ini hanya dua bulan lagi, bisakah-"

"Nii-san mau membuat usahaku untuk bekerja di dunia seni hancur hanya karena pestamu?"

"Hinata kau berlebihan. Apa sebegitu mengerikannya pes-"

"Ya! Sangat! Sangat mengerikan!" kata Hinata meninggikan suaranya, Hinata menatap iris lavender Neji. Iris peraknya tampak emosi.

"Hinata-"

"Cukup Nii-san jangan bahas ini lagi. Jika kau datang kesini ha-"

"Hinata dengarkan…"

"-nya hanya karena pestamu. Seharusnya kau tidak kesini Nii-san. Lebih baik kau-"

"Hinata! Bisakah kau dengarkan aku sejenak?!" bentak Neji, ia terengah-engah, tidak terbiasa membentak seseorang. Ia mengatur nafasnya, Hinata menatap Neji kaget setelah itu tatapannya berubah menjadi datar.

"Aku tahu ini sebuah kesalahan mengunjungimu hanya untuk membahas pesta yang menurutmu mengerikan," kata Neji menekankan kata mengerikan yang membuat Hinata tertegun. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya saling meremas.

"Aku juga tahu tentang dirimu dengan Naruto. Tapi bisakah kau tidak terlalu berlebihan seperti ini? Kau tahu Hinata, aku hanya mengatakan kebenarannya. Sebagai kerabat satu-satunya yang datang kesini, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu. Karena keluarga kita yang di Jepang harus mengurus Hanabi yang menghadapi kelulusan SMA nya. Ia butuh pendamping disaat sulit seperti ini,"

"Jika kau tidak datang tidak masalah, jika kau tidak datang karena ada Nruto juga tidak apa-apa," ucapan Neji membuat Hinata mendongak dan berusaha mengeluarkan suara protesnya. Melihat itu Neji cepat-cepat menambahkan.

"Tapi apa bisa kau tidak bertindak berlebihan seperti itu? Ucapanmu benar-benar menusuk di hatiku Hinata. Apa cinta yang membuatmu tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain seperti ini? Apa hanya karena laki-laki, tindakanmu menjadi menyedihkan seperti ini? Aku tidak bermaksud mengejekmu atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambil hikmah atas kisahmu dan belajar untuk tidak mencampurkan urusan pribadi di masa lalu dengan urusan yang menyangkut keluarga," kata Neji panjang lebar. Hinata menegang saat mendengar nama cinta pertamanya disebutkan. Neji menghela nafas, ia berdeham.

"Itu buatan kaa-san sendiri. Mungkin kau akan datang lain kali. Terimakasih atas makanannya, enak seperti biasa. Nii-san pulang dulu," kata Neji beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju tempat ia menaruh sepatunya. Setelah memakai sepatunya, ia berbalik. Ia terkejut mendapati Hinata di belakangnya dengan jaket di tangannya. Neji tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou. Nii-san pulang dulu. Jaa~" pamit Neji menyempatkan diri mengacak puncak kepala Hinata. Dan keluar dari pintu Hinata dan menutup pintunya yang secara otomatis terkunci. Hinata berbalik menuju ruang keluarga dengan langkah gontai. Ia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas dan memeluk kakinya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

'_Aku menyedihkan sekali hanya karena Naruto-kun,'_ batin Hinata. Tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dan ia menangis sesenggukan. Setelah 5 tahun, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan kembali tangisannya yang sempat mengering karena waktu, kini keluar hanya karena ucapan Neji yang mengena di hatinya.

"Kaa-san…" gumam Hinata lirih.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu. Tetapi, Sasuke dan Hinata tidak hadir pada penyambutan Neji dengan alasan sibuk

.

.

.

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Seorang wanita tengah berlari. Hawa dingin tidak ia pedulikan mengingat ia hanya menggunakan cardigan untuk melindungi dirinya dari musim dingin. Rambut indigonya berkibar karena angin yang ia sebabkan karena berlari. Tangannya mencengkram tas selempangnya. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya saat melihat sebuah perusahaan yang bertuliskan Hyuuga Corp.

Sesampainya disana ia langsung disambut pegawai resepsionis. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan dan berlari menuju lift. Ia segera menekan angka 10. Dan pintu lift tertutup. Di dalam lift ia memeriksa kertas gulungan yang ia bawa dan mengecek barang di tasnya. Ia tak sabar untuk sampai di kantornya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Ia segera mencari sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu. Ia membuka pintu. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan menoleh padanya

"Ah. Maaf saya telat. Maafkan saya!" kata gadis itu dalam bahasa Jerman dan membungkukkan badan berkali-kali yang selalu jadi ciri khas orang-orang di negerinya ketika minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona Hyuuga. Lebih baik anda duduk saja. Sepertinya anda lelah," kata seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang membalas perkataan gadis yang dipanggil Nona Hyuuga olehnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Cady. Lebih baik kita segera membahas rencana tentang periklanan yang kemarin sudah kita bahas," kata gadis itu mulai membahas rencana untuk meningkatkan pendapatan perusahaan Hyuuga.

Gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu memutuskan untuk bekerja setelah lulus S2 Universitas Bauhaus di perusahaan pamannya, Hizashi. Perusahaan itu juga dipimpin oleh kakaknya, Neji. Bukan rahasia lagi jika ia memiliki ikatan kekeluargaan dengan kakaknya. Walaupun itu, ia tetap tidak ingin dianggap istimewa karena marga yang ia sandang. Ia memulai segalanya dari nol. Dan selama 3 tahun ia bekerja ia diangkat menjadi ketua Tim Perencanaan dan Periklanan. Hinata juga bekerja di sebuah butik ternama di Reutlingen. Sempat ia ditawari untuk menjadi seorang kepala divisi oleh Neji. Tetapi ia menolak, ia ingin memulai semuanya dari nol dan tidak ingin dianggap memiliki pangkat tinggi tanpa usaha.

"Maaf Nona Hyuuga, saya memotong ucapan anda," kata Cady agak ragu.

"Ada apa Cady? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ah bukan. Anda tidak perlu melakukan ini lagi."

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Kau tidak membuat kesalahan Nona Hyuuga," suara itu, suara berat milik kakaknya.

"Ada apa direktur? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Tidak. Sekarang, Cady yang akan menjadi Ketua Tim disini." Hinata menggeram, ia yakin tidak memiliki kesalahan tapi kenapa sekarang. Dengan seenaknya kakaknya memecatnya. Neji melihat Hinata yang sarat akan emosi. Neji tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan.

"Sekarang kau tidak bekerja disini. Pekerjaanmu menanti di lantai 30," Hinata terkejut, ia tahu. Ia tahu lantai itu untuk seseorang yang bekerja di posisi apa, ia sangat tahu. Rekan-rekannya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Karena sekarang kau adalah kepala divisi periklanan."

.

.

"Miss, möchten Sie einen Kaffee?" tawar seorang pelayan wanita ("Nona, apakah Anda ingin minum kopi?") Hinata hanya menggeleng. Ia merasa lemas tadi. Tak ia sangka kerja terlalu berlebihan membuahkan hasil yang tidak ia inginkan. Jabatan itu, jabatan menjadi kepala divisi periklanan. Menurut Hinata pekerjaan itu sangat merepotkan. Dan sialnya saking ia terlalu gila kerja membuat ia tidak tahu tentang hasil rapat komite yang berisi tentang kenaikan jabatan. Bahkan rekan-rekannya pada naik jabatan dan berbahagia. Tetapi, ia malah merasa sedih. Guren yang semula wakil ketua tim sekarang menjadi kepala divisi keuangan perusahaan dan berada di lantai yang sama dengannya.

"Berbahagialah Hinata. Kau tahu, kau sudah sangat bekerja keras selama tiga tahun ini. Kau tak sadar? Dewan perusahaan sangat menginginkanmu menjadi seorang kepala divisi. Tetapi kau keras kepala. Pekerjaanmu yang tanpa cela membuat dewan menganggapmu bukan hanya bualan belaka. Dan seluruh karyawan pun berpikiran sama. Hyuuga yang pekerja keras memang pantas mendapatkan posisi yang tinggi," kata Guren bersemangat. Ia mengenal Guren yang notabene teman sejak kuliahnya. Mendengar ucapan Guren yang terlalu berlebihan, ia mendengus.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Guren. Hyuuga tak seistimewa yang kau katakan," jawab Hinata datar.

"Kau selalu bilang begitu," kata Guren mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan meminum jus mangga yang tadi ia pesan. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia memandang sekeliling kantin yang berada di lantai 25. Kantin tersebut ramai sekali mengingat sekarang adalah jam makan siang. Hening sesaat di antara mereka. Hinata tersentak seperti mengingat sesuatu. Hal tersebut membuat Guren berjengit.

"Ada apa Hinata?"

"Bagaimana dengan Tsunade-san?" tanya Hinata menatap Guren sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Guren menatap Hinata bosan.

"Kepalamu terbentur, amnesia atau kau yang tak peduli dengan sesuatu yang berada di sekelilingmu?" tanya Guren.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata singkat. Guren menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa Tsunade sudah pensiun?"

"Bukankah ia masih mu-" Hinata tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya, ia teringat bahwa Tsunade sudah 60 tahun.

"Kau bahkan lupa tentang hal itu?" Guren memandang Hinata heran dan mendecakkan lidah.

"Sebenarnya Tsunade sudah pensiun satu tahun yang lalu. Direktur menahannya sampai kamu ditunjuk dewan perusahaan sendiri. Saat kau telah ditunjuk oleh dewan. Dan Tsunade mendapat pensiunnya. Ia bahkan nyaris mencium direktur, saat direktur memberitahunya,"

"Kenapa? Aku rasa dia adalah orang yang suka bekerja disini," tanya Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Di umur 60 tahunan ini ia ingin membuka salon," Hening mengisi diantara mereka, Guren kembali meminum jusnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Guren," panggil Hinata

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu semua hal ini?"

"Tsunade yang menceritakannya padaku," Hinata hanya ber oh ria. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita mendatangi meja mereka.

"Nona Hyuuga anda dipangil oleh direktur."

"Ah, aku duluan ya Guren," pamit Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan Guren, Guren hanya menghela nafas, karena lagi-lagi ia harus menikmati istirahat makan siangnya sendiri. Hinata memasuki lift bersama orang yang menghampirinya dan menekan lantai 35. Sesampainya di lantai 35, ia segera menuju sebuah ruangan satu-satunya yang berada di lantai itu, ia membuka kedua daun pintu.

"Ada apa Direktur?" tanya Hinata setelah ia mengucapkan permisi dan berjalan mendekati pemuda bersurai coklat panjang.

"Panggil Nii-san saja jika dengan keluarga," kata Neji meminum teh hijaunya.

"Ada apa Nii-san?"

"Kuharap kali ini kau tidak menolak."

"Ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Sudah tiga tahun kau tidak menghadiri ulang tahun Hyuuga corp dengan beralasan sibuk. Aku harap kau bisa hadir di tahun ke empat kau bekerja disini," kata Neji mengarsurkan sebuah undangan pada Hinata. Dan Hinata menerimanya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya alasan lagi."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

"Wah Neji, kau sudah memimpin perusahaan sampai sejauh ini dengan baik,"

"Ah, terimakasih paman," kata Neji dengan bahasa Jerman

Sesampainya di Hotel Hyuuga, Neji dan Hinata disambut para kolega-kolega bisnis Neji. Neji sendiri yang meminta Hinata untuk bersamanya, sekalian mengenalkan Hinata dengan kolega-kolega bisnisnya.

Dua jam berlalu setelah acara inti dan penyambutan selesai.

"Hinata, lebih baik kau berkeliling saja. Kau pasti bosan bersamaku kemanapun," kata Neji memegang salah satu pundak Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Neji. Ia berjalan menghampiri pelayan dan mengambil coctail untuk ia minum, dan berjalan menuju bar dan duduk disana.

Ia meminum coctailnya setengah dan menaruhnya kembali. Ia memandang para tamu yang hadir pada Ulang Tahun Perusahaan Hyuuga. Tiba-tiba musik klasik terdengar. Dan pesta ulang tahun berubah menjadi pesta dansa. Dalam beberapa menit beberapa orang telah berpasangan. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi. Hinata memutuskan untuk mencari Neji. Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menabraknya dan menumpahkan coctailnya ke gaun Hinata.

"Gomen," kata orang tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah. Hinata yang tidak terima langsung menahan tangannya saat orang tersebut melewatinya. Orang tersebut berbalik menatap punggung Hinata, karena Hinata belum berbalik.

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" tanyanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan bahasa Jepang. Hinata berbalik, pria itu terkejut tetapi langsung merubah wajah datarnya.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau telah membuat gaunku jadi transparan karena air kotormu itu!" geram Hinata. Pria itu menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Bukankah tadi kau meminum ini juga?" tanya pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengangkat gelasnya. Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"Kau!"

"Dan… Bukankah bajumu yang terlalu tipis?" ucap pria itu dengan nada main-main tetapi tatapannya tertuju pada gaun Hinata yang terkena coctail dan mengekspos kulit pahanya. Hinata menggeram saat melihat tatapan pria itu tertuju. "Lagipula bagus juga seperti ini," tambahnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Hinata melepas cengkramannya dan mendekati pria itu, lalu menamparnya.

"Dasar mesum!" geram Hinata menatap nyalang pada pria itu. Tangan kanan Hinata yang mau menampar pria itu ditahan oleh tangan kiri pria itu.

"Kau tidak bisa merusak wajah mulusku dengan warna merah, Hyuuga," kata pria itu tersenyum arogan. Hinata tidak kaget, karena para tamu disini pasti tahu tentang dirinya mengingat acara penyambutan sekaligus berita tentang promosi jabatan Hinata. Hinata mendengus, membuat seringai pemuda itu melebar.

"Apakah ini yang didapat dari pendidikanmu selama di Amerika, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Hinata, pemuda itu hanya melebarkan iris onyxnya sebentar dan kembali ketatapan datarnya lagi. "Menjadi mesum seperti ini? Budaya Amerika kah yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanya Hinata menatap pemuda yang bernama Sasuke dengan angkuh.

"Ah, kau pasti tahu dari Neji, ya?" kata Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hinata. "Aku tidak akan mesum jika tidak ada yang membuatku mesum seperti ini," tambah Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Hinata saat ia menyadari gadis itu meronta ingin dilepaskan.

"Mesum!" geram Hinata.

"Kau ingin meminta apa untuk bertanggung jawab, hn?" Sasuke menarik pinggang Hinata yang membuat mereka agak menempel. Dan membuat celana hitam Sasuke sedikit basah.

"Kau!"

"Mungkin ditutupi seperti ini lebih baik," kata Sasuke melirik kebawah, melihat noda gaun di Hinata. Hinata tetap berusaha meronta.

"Apa yang kau-" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"Apa ini Hyuuga Hinata yang berubah hanya karena Naruto Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata terdiam dan berhenti meronta, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tatapannya kosong.

_'Hari Valentine yang menarik,_' seringai Sasuke.

**...**

Terimakasih untuk para pembaca, follow, mem fav, dan mereview cerita ini. Sebenarnya saya mau update kemarin, untuk hari valentine, tapi apa daya saya lelah sekali setelah menempuh jarak yang jauh untuk menemui kerabat dekat saya yang meninggal. Dan saya sudah mengikhlaskan beliau #curhat.

Guren adalah orang Jepang dia juga dulu sekolah di Universitas Uzu, jadi Hinata berbicara dengan Guren dengan bahasa Jepang.

Mulai chapter ini saya akan melakukan balas review :33 :

**Name NM** ini sudah saya jelaskan, dan dugaan anda tepat! **NaruDEmi** ini udah ada, maaf kalo scannya gak terlalu bagus. ** .777** ini lanjut **Mell Hinaga Kuran** apa chap ini beda dengan kisah anda? Sepertinya anda mirip Hinata, tetapi sudah 8 tahun Hinata belum bisa menghapuskan bayang-bayang dari Naruto. Tetap baca ya walaupun beda cerita #maksa**. AngelzVr** ini dah berinteraksi :v **yovie-kun** ini tetap SasuHina seperti yang sudah saya katakan chapter sebelumnya, dan ini dah lanjut :) **Cahya Uchiha** yap itu Sasuke :3 **Guest** Makasih dah mau nunggu :') **guest** ini dah lanjut **uchiharyuu69** :3** OhSunnyDay **terimakasih saya sampe terharu bacanya review anda :')

Thanks to :

**OhSunnyDay,** **sitieunhye, , AprilliaSiska, Mell Hinaga Kuran, AngelzVr, Cahya Uchiha, NaruDEmi, Koju, hinatauchiha69, .777, rer, zzzaa, Uma, zzz, Katsumi, virgo24, uchiharyuu69, , , SHL15, oormiwa, siiuchild, semanggi, darkbunshin, guest, .1, zae-hime, minionss, Guest, Guest, pipochan, guest, Guest, yovie-kun, Name NM, Kanayla, Guest, hnc.**

Sasuke berbalik, ia mendapati Neji mengemasi barang. Ia hanya mengangkat alisnya. Neji tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa ia sedang dipandangi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu siapa yang mengubah adikku yang pemalu itu?" Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju dapur apartemen Neji. "Jika kau tahu alasannya kau pasti kaget," tambah Neji yang masih dapat didengar Sasuke. Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku tidak peduli Neji," kata Sasuke meminum air dingin dan duduk di sofa sambil memerhatikan Neji kemudian mengambil sebuah majalah bisnis kemudian membacanya.

"Dia payah sekali, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat bangga padanya," cerita Neji, tak peduli Sasuke mau mendengar atau tidak.

"Bagaimana bisa dia berubah karena pewaris Uzumaki corp?" tanya Neji sambil menutup resleting kopernya. Sasuke berhenti membaca, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Masksudmu Karin yang mengejarku dulu? Dia seorang yuri?" Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bukan bebek, bukan Karin," kata Neji sesekali tertawa. "Mana mungkin adikku seorang yuri," tambah Neji. Sasuke hanya mendecih dan melanjutkan membacanya.

"Dia…" Neji menggantungkan ucapannya, Sasuke terdiam, pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. "Dia Naruto. Naruto Namikaze," lanjut Neji. Ia lalu menurunkan kopernya dari kasur dan berjalan menujupintu keluar, Sasuke mengekorinya.

"Aku mau ke Jepang sekarang, kau mau ikut? Sekalian liburan disana," tawar Neji. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang," Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sasuke hanya menatap Neji datar tak berniat melanjutkan ucapannya. Neji menghela nafas dan pamit pada Sasuke dan menutup pintu apartemennya meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Bukan sekarang tetapi beberapa tahun yang akan datang," gumam Sasuke dan berjalan menuju balkon kamar Neji. Angin berhembus melambaikan surai hitamnya.

_Seseorang yang berubahah hanya karena pria ya?' _batin Sasuke menatap langit.

"Hyuuga Hinata, ya?" gumamnya menatap langit. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "Kau membuatku tertarik," ia menyeringai.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5 Haruno dan Namikaze

"Mungkin ditutupi seperti ini lebih baik," kata Sasuke melirik kebawah, melihat noda gaun di Hinata. Hinata tetap berusaha meronta.

"Apa yang kau-" Sasuke memotong ucapan Hinata dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata dan menghembuskan nafasnya disana.

"Apa ini Hyuuga Hinata yang berubah hanya karena Naruto Namikaze?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata terdiam dan berhenti meronta, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tatapannya kosong.

_'Hari Valentine yang menarik,' seringai Sasuke._

.

.

.

I Realized

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina

.

.

.

_._

Pemuda bersurai raven menatap seorang wanita yang menyita perhatiannya. Wanita yang terus mengekori rivalnya dan menggunakan topeng palsu setiap rivalnya mengenalkan wanita tersebut pada kolega-kolega bisnis teman yang dianggap rivalnya itu.

_'Cih, seperti anak ayam,' _batin pemuda itu mendecih dan mendekati ayahnya yang sibuk berbincang dengan Hizashi. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetapi ia tetap mencuri pandang pada gadis Hyuuga yang mengekori rivalnya seperti anak ayam. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu menyeringai kala ia mendapati gadis Hyuuga yang sedang sendiri. Ia mendatangi pelayan dan mengambil coctail, minuman yang sama yang diambil oleh gadis yang bernama Hinata itu.

Sasuke terus memandang gadis itu dari kejauhan. Ia memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, dengan tatapan menilai. Ia hanya menggerakkan gelasnya pelan. Suara musik klasik terdengar, Sasuke melebarkan seringainya kala melihat Hinata yang beranjak dari kursi bar dan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju gadis Hyuuga.

_'It's showtime,'_ batin Sasuke tersenyum arogan.

.

.

.

.

Seringai Sasuke luntur kala ia melihat gadis di rangkulannya menunduk dan bergumam yang dapat ia dengar.

"Apa urusanmu, Uchiha?" gumam Hinata pelan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hah?" entah karena kepalanya yang sempat terbentur oleh wastafel atau terbentur karena sesuatu, otak Sasuke berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" tanya Hinata kembali.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti itu?!" Sasuke meninggikan suaranya.

Crap

Sasuke yang emosi meregangkan rangkulannya yang membuat Hinata bergerak bebas tanpa basa-basi ia segera menampar pipi kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan. Melihat mangsanya lari, Sasuke menahan rasa sakit di pipinya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menyeretnya menuju halaman belakang hotel yang cukup sepi dan terdapat kolam renang. Apakah HInata hanya menerima seretan Sasuke? Tentu saja tidak, Hinata mencoba meronta berkali-kali tetapi tidak mendapati tanggapan dari bungsu Uchiha itu. Sesampainya di halaman belakang, Sasuke segera menghimpit Hinata di tembok.

"Hosh… hosh… dasar… gorilla…" umpat Sasuke mengatur nafasnya, mengingat ia jarang berolahraga akhir-akhir ini. Kedua tangan Hinata dikunci oleh kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Berani-beraninya kau Hyuuga menamparku!" bentak Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tajam.

"Lepaskan! Apa maumu Uchiha? Dan urusanku dengan Naruto tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" balas Hinata meninggikan suaranya, ia tampak tak mau kalah dengan Sasuke

"Kau ini benar-benar!" geram Sasuke menatap nyalang gadis beriris perak itu.

"Dan kau sebut aku gorilla? Lantas kau siapa? Bukannya tadi kau memeluk gorilla? Bukannya kau tadi berbuat mesum dengan seekor gorilla?!" protes Hinata tidak terima sekaligus merendahkan sang bungsu Uchiha. Perkataan Hinata membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

"Jadi, kau sebut tadi itu hal mesum? Akan kutunjukkan hal mesum kepadamu, Nona Gorilla."

1 detik, jarak diantara mereka menjadi 10 cm

2 detik, 7 cm

3 detik, 5 cm

"Tidak perlu," bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata menendang 'aset paling berharga' milik Sasuke yang membuat empunya kesakitan.

"Kau! Dasar Hyuuga perusak masa depan! Dengan berita ini pasti tidak akan ada yang mau menikah denganmu!" bentak Sasuke sambil memegang 'asetnya yang paling berharga' ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana orang yang dulu wajahnya tampak lemah dan tak berguna mempunyai tenaga sebesar gorilla.

"Lagipula aku tinggal jelaskan bahwa kau mau memperkosaku dan balasan itu yang kau dapatkan," ujar Hinata dengan angkuhnya. Dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Kau!" Sasuke yang tidak terima menahan pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya. Hinata reflex menampar pipi kanan Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya. Yang membuat Sasuke terjatuh ke kolam akibat dorongan dari Hinata. Dan tubuh Sasuke yang tidak seimbang karena ia yang masih kesakitan karena 'asetnya' terkena tendangan maut Hinata.

Byur

Alhasil, mereka berdua tercebur ke kolam renang karena Hinata yang mendorong Sasuke dan Sasuke yang ikut menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata yang masih ada dalam pelukan Sasuke segera melepaskan rangkulan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Setelah melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, Hinata berusaha ke pinggiran kolam sedalam 3 meter itu, apadaya selama ini ia tidak meningkatkan kemampuan renangnya. Beruntung Sasuke yang masih memiliki hati menolong Hinata ke pinggiran kolam dan menaikkan tubuh Hinata ke tepian.

"Dasar Gorilla bodoh! Aku tak habis pikir, kenapa Hyuuga sepertimu- Eh Hyuuga? Kau kenapa?" kata Sasuke yang tampak panic walau dengan wajah datarnya, karena melihat bibir Hinata membiru dan wajahnya yang lebih pucat. Ditambah lagi, Hinata yang sudah pingsan, selain karena kedinginan dan juga kekurangan oksigen.

Tanpa basa basi, Sasuke segera menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke kamar penginapan. Karena ia sempat tinggal di hotel ini untuk urusan pekerjaan dan belum melakukan check out. Ia segera menaiki lift terdekat. Ia hiraukan keadaanya yang ikut menggigil karena kedinginan. Karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah merawat imouto kesayangan rivalnya itu.

Ting

Bunyi lift terbuka, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar lift dan berjalan menuju kamar nomer 27, kamar yang ia tinggali beberapa hari ini. Tiba-tiba kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Matanya nampak sayu, ia memandang ke sekeliling, sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menatap ke atas melihat wajah Sasuke, ia langsung membulatkan matanya dan berteriak.

"Ya! Turunkan aku! Dasar mesum! Kau mau membawaku kemana, ha?!" bentak HInata memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Berisik tak bisakah kau diam?" bentak Sasuke dengan nada dingin, yang membuat Hinata ketakutan dan memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Sesampainya di kamar Sasuke, Hinata dijatuhkan di sebuah kasur king-size yang memiliki seprai berwarna putih. Sasuke mengambil selimut dan membentangkannya di tubuh Hinata lalu melilitkannya, yang membuat Hinata tampak seperti kepompong. Hinata panik, ia meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Aku ingin keluar!" protes Hinata.

"Diam disitu, jangan kemana-mana!" bentak Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Kubilang aku ingin-" Hinata mencoba bangkit dari kasur dengan tubuhnya yang seperti kepompong, melihat itu Sasuke langsung menerjang Hinata dan menindihnya di atas kasur. Ia langsung memberi jarak dengan Hinata. Onynya menatap Hinata tajam. Yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"Tak bisakah kau tenang sejenak?! Aku menolongmu, dan kau sempat pingsan! Dan sekarang kau ingin pergi dengan gaun transparanmu yang basah? Kau bisa mati kedinginan, bodoh!" bentak Sasuke, kemudian ia segera turun dari kasur dan membuka lilitan kepompong di tubuh Hinata. Membuat selimut itu kembali menjadi alat untuk menutupi tubuh. Hinata hanya terdiam, dan menarik selimut itu sampai dagu. Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan kemeja hitam dan celana pendeknya.

"Pakai ini," kata Sasuke melemparkan bajunya ke Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau memakainya," kata Hinata menolak, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Memang ada apa dengan ini?" tanya Sasuke menahan emosinya lagi.

"Itu baju laki-laki. Jelas aku tidak ingin memakainya!" tolak HInata.

"Kau ini, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Pakai!" perintah Sasuke mengambil bajunya kembali dan menaruhnya di tangan HInata.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Hinata melempar baju itu.

"Ck, kau ini cepat pakai!" kata Sasuke mengambil bajunya dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Dasar pemaksa. Aku tidak mau pakai!" tolak Hinata lagi yang membuat Sasuke kehabisan kesabarannya. Ia langsung menaiki kasur dan membuka selimut yang menutupi Hinata. Hinata berjengit.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke segera melepas gaun Hinata dari bawah secara paksa. Tangan Hinata menahan tangan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan mesum?" Hinata menampar pipi kiri sasuke lagi. Yang membuat wajah Sasuke menengok kesamping. Sasuke menghela nafas kasar.

"Membuka bajumu bodoh!" bentak Sasuke menatap iris Hinata.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Jika kau tidak mau memakainya. Aku saja yang memakaikannya untukmu."

"Tapi-" Hinata mencoba protes tetapi ucapannya di potong lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku dibunuh oleh katana Neji, karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik?!" perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata bungkam sepenuhnya, hening sejenak dan Sasuke masih menatap wajah Hinata yang menunduk sambil menormalkan nafasnya dan mengendalikan emosinya.

"Aku akan ganti," gumam Hinata pelan dan menerima baju pemberian dari Sasuke. Sasuke langsung beranjak dari kasur dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau tidak ganti baju? Bajumu juga-"

"Kau mau aku ganti di hadapanmu?" setelah melontarkan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Sasuke dengar jawaban dari Hinata. Ia segera keluar dari kamar hotel dan berjalan menuju lift untuk membawanya ke lantai dasar, tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Jika ia sempat menengok ke belakang ia dapat melihat wajah Hinata yang sepenuhnya memerah dan irisnya yang berubah menjadi lavender seutuhnya.

"Merepotkan," gumam Sasuke, tanpa ia sadari semburat yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajahnya, sepertinya ia membayangkan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, ia segera mengambil jasnya dan memesan sebuah minuman untuk menghangatkannya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamarnya, ia berjalan menuju Hinata yang selesai berganti baju dengan kemeja hitam dan celana selutut. Ia melempar jas Hitamnya, dengan sigap Hinata menerimanya.

"A-arigatou U-Uchiha-san. Go-gomen merepotkan," kata Hinata dengan suara lembut dan wajahnya yang masih memerah dan ia tundukkan. Perlahan-lahan ia melihat Hnata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dan berlalu pergi, ia nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

_'iris itu...' _batin Sasuke

Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memulai ritual membersihkan diri.

_'berubah jadi lavender,'_

15 menit berlalu dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan jas mandi yang melekat pada tubuhnya, nada dering dari ponselnya mengalihkan kegiatannya yang sedang mengeringkan rambut.

From : Ghost

Subject : Hontou ni arigatou

Terimakasih sudah menolong adikku. Aku tidak tahu jika tidak ada kau disana. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pesan tersebut. Ia tahu ternyata Hinata telah bertemu dengan kakaknya. Uchiha bungsu itu hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

_'Kenapa ia tidak menangis ya?'_

_._

_._

Konoha, 14 Februari 20XX

"Tou-chan. Keputusanku tetap tidak akan berubah!" kata pemuda bersurai kuning meninggikan suaranya.

"Naru-chan, ini jalan yang lebih baik kau ambil."

"Kaa-chan, hanya akulah yang tahu tentang jalan yang baik! Dan jelas-jelas jalan yang dipilih oleh 'dia' merugikanku!" kata pemuda tersebut menunjuk pria yang tadi ia sebut 'Tou-chan'.

Plak

"Mana tatakramamu Naruto? Apa wanita itu yang membuatmu kehilangan tatakrama?" kata wanita paruhbaya menampar pipi anaknya. Pria paruhbaya yang masih duduk melebarkan irisnya, ia berjalan menuju istrinya.

"Kushina tenanglah! Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan kepala dingin," ujar pria tersebut memegang kedua pundak istrinya. Wanita tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

"Tadaima! Naru-kun kau sudah ditunggu oleh Haruno-san di Konoha Land," kata Karin yang tiba-tiba datang dan tidak membaca situasi dan kondisi yang terjadi. Dengan santainya ia duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan ponsel di tangannya.

"Itekimasu," pamit Naruto dengan nada dingin dan meninggalkan ruang tamu. Mendengar suara adiknya yang terdengar aneh itu, Karin mendongakkan kepalanya, ia terkejut mendapati Ibunya yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan bahunya yang bergetar pelan.

"Kaa-chan kenapa?" tanya Karin beranjak dari sofa setelah mengantongi ponselnya, ia berjalan menuju Kaa-sannya.

"Apa ini tentang jodoh untuk Naru?" tanya Karin mengelus lengan Ibunya menenangkan sedangkan ayahnya duduk kembali di sofa dan memijat pelipisnya. Karin menuntun Ibunya untuk duduk di sofa di sebelah ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan…" panggil Karin dengan nada prihatin. Ia membuka telapak tangan Ibunya yang menutupi wajah Ibunya. Ia melihat kaa-sannya yang tampak habis menangis. Karin segera beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil air putih hangat untuk diminum Ibunya, kemudian ia kembali menghampiri Ibunya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan minum ini," kata Karin menyodorkan gelas air minum kepada Kushina, Ibunya. Ibunya menerima gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. Ia hanya meminum setengah gelas dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Kaa-chan tidak pernah menampar Naru…" kata Kushina dengan nada bergetar. "Tidak pernah…" ulangnya lagi. "Kaa-chan juga tidak ingin menyakiti Naru…"

"Kushina…" panggil Minato sang kepala keluarga Namikaze. "Tenanglah…"

"Kaa-chan hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Naru… hanya itu…" kata Kushina lirih. Karin menghela nafas, ia memandangi kedua orang tuanya. Ya, Karin tahu perihal ini semua. Karena akhir-akhir ini, keluarga mereka sering berdebat mengenai calon menantu untuk adik laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Kaa-chan…" kata Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya ia menggigit bibir berusaha memilih kosa kata yang tidak menyinggung perasaan wanita paruhbaya tersebut. "Mungkin lebih baik kita lupakan soal perjodohannya dengan Hinata. Lagipula Hinata sudah memulai hidup baru di Jerman."

"Benar Kushina," Minato mengangguk setuju. "Lagipula saat minggu lalu aku menghadiri Ulang Tahun Hyuuga Corp ia tampak baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita tidak mencampurkan kehidupannya dengan kehidupan kita," tambahnya.

"Minato-kun… Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyukai Hinata sebagai seorang menantu yang baik. Usia Naruto bahkan sudah sangat matang untuk melakukan pernikahan. Aku ingin ia segera menikah dengan pilihan yang tepat."

"Kushina… tanpa sadar kau sudah menyakiti anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Ia sangat ingin diakui sebagai menantu dan pendamping yang terbaik untuk anak kita. Tetapi, kau malah menyakiti perasaannya,"

"Tapi, bukankah kau berpikiran yang sama denganku?" tanya Kushina. Hening mengisi di ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze itu. Beberapa menit berlalu sampai sang kepala keluarga mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jauh di lubuk hati yang terdalam aku juga setuju pada keputusanmu. Tapi Kushina kita dapat menyakiti Haruno-san juga. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kita juga menyakiti Naruto?"

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil gadis bersurai merah muda sebahu menghampiri Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya memandang sang pujaan hati, ia berusaha ceria di depan kekasihnya.

"Ah, Sakura-chan. Maaf menunggu lama. Aku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini," kata Naruto dengan nada yang berusaha ia ceriakan. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya tahu bahwa ia sedang terpuruk akhir-akhir ini.

"Naruto-kun, apa kita tunda dulu kencan kita?" saran gadis tersebut memegang pipi kekasihnya. "Kau tampak kelelahan," kata gadis yang bernama Sakura tersebut mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama 8 tahun.

"Tidak papa Sakura, aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan kantung matamu ini?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya yang tampak manis di mata Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita menikmati kencan kita. Aku yakin kantung mata ini pasti menghilang!" ujar Naruto semangat. Sakura menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap Naruto.

"Tapi-" ucapan Sakura dipotong

"Jika tidak menghilang, aku jamin aku akan menghabiskan 3 mangkok besar ramen di kedai Ichiraku!

"Dasar! Yang dipikiranmu hanya ada ramen saja."

"Hehehe," Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya yang membuat Sakura memerah. Naruto berjalan mendahului Sakura. Sedangkan wanita bemarga Haruno itu tersenyum sedih menatap punggung Naruto. Ia sangat tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto banyak ditentang oleh kedua belah pihak. Dan walupun Naruto menutupi segala sesuatunya dengan sangat rapi. Ia tetap tahu bahwa Naruto sedang berjuang keras mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Ia menghela nafas.

'_Yosh! Yang bisa kau lakukan adalah selalu mendampingi Naruto. Ganbatte Sakura!' _batinnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Iris emeraldnya berkilat senang, dengan langkah semangat ia berlari menyusul kekasihnya.

"Tunggu aku Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pun berbalik dan menunggu Sakura sampai kepadanya. Dan bersama-sama mereka berjalan berdua dengan tangan yang saling ditautkan. Senyum menghiasi pasangan yang seolah-olah merekalah pasangan paling bahagia di dunia. Tanpa tahu badai apa yang akan menerjang hubungan mereka, yang membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat atau... Malah sebaliknya?

Naruto menghentikan mobil sportnya di depan rumah kekasihnya Sakura. Ia sangat bahagia saat ini karena dapat mengajak gadis yang menjadi dokter magang itu kencan. Beruntung Naruto mendapatkan cuti dari pekerjaannya yang menjadi pewaris perusahaan. Tak buang-buang kesempatan, pria bemarga Namikaze itu mengajak kekasih tercintanya kencan di Konoha Land, tempat wisata yang baru dibuka itu menarik perhatian Naruto untuk mengajak Sakura ke tempat itu.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati kekasihnya tertidur pulas dengan sangat cantik. Ia tersenyum secerah matahari dan membangunkan kekasihnya mengingat hari sudah mulai malam.

"Sakura-chan. Bangunlah," kata Naruto menggoyangkan pundak Sakura pelan.

"Ngh, Naruto-kun ini dimana?" tanya Sakura mengusap-usap matanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja ini di rumahmu. Kau harus kembali ke rumahmu. Ayo!" kata Naruto bersemangat, Sakura terdiam. Ia memandang Naruto khawatir. Melihat tatapan Sakura membuat senyum Naruto luntur.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura hanya memandang Naruto kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Tingkah Sakura membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi heran.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Naruto tetapi tetap tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Hening yang tidak mengenakkan mengisi di antara mereka. Naruto yang merasa canggung memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing pipi Sakura. Tetapi sentuhan dari Naruto tetap tidak membuatnya mendongak. Naruto tidak putus asa, masing-masing jempolnya menarik masing-masing sudut bibir Sakura yang membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

"Tersenyumlah Sakura-chan. Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum," kata Naruto yang sukses membuat gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut mendongak. Iris emeraldnya memandang sappire di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun," lirih Sakura yang dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Suki dayo," gumam Sakura yang dapat didengar Naruto. Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Kau tampak aneh hari ini," perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura memberungut sebal. Ia mencubit pinggang Naruto, yang membuat empunya kesakitan.

"Aww! Ada apa sih Sakura, kenapa kau mencubitku?" protes Naruto mengelus-elus pinggangnya.

"Kau menyebalkan, walaupun 8 tahun yang lalu kau sudah mengatakannya. Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi," ujar Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya ke samping untuk tidak bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang membuatnya malu. Ia mengerucutkan bibir dengan wajah memerah. Naruto yang melihat sikap malu-malu Sakura hanya bisa terkikik, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Suki dayo ne Sakura-chan," balas Naruto, yang membuat Sakura segera memeluk erat Naruto yang membuat Naruto berjengit.

"Whoa! Ada apa denganmu Sakura-chan? Kau tampak aneh,"

"Nandemonai. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu Naruto," ujar Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum cerah. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku juga..." kata Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia mengelus surai Sakura yang sepanjang bahu. Ia melanjutkan. "Aku juga... Sangat takut kehilanganmu," Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang serius, Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sappire yang berkilat senang.

"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal Naruto. "

"Berjanji apa?" tanya Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, ia menatap emerald Sakura.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan akan selalu di sampingku selamanya," Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk Sakura lagi. Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura yang wangi stroberi. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma itu.

"Hm. Aku berjanji." ucapan Naruto membuat hati Sakura sedikit tenang. Tetapi firasatnya yang merasakan bahwa ini pelukan terakhir dari Naruto membuatnya gelisah.

_'Ada apa denganku ya?'_ batin Sakura dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keluar dari mobil sportnya dengan langkah berat, ia berjalan menuju sebuah bangunan yang berpapan nama "Bar and Motel". Ia sudah membuat janji dengan teman-teman SMA nya dulu. Sesampainya disana ia disambut baik oleh ketiga teman akrabnya, Inuzuka Kiba, Sabaku Gaara, dan Aburame Shino. Ia ikut bergabung dan sesekali ia menyumbangkan bahan obrolan. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Pemuda itu, Namikaze Naruto telah menyerah dengan masalah yang selama ini ditanggung sendiri. Ia melampiaskannya dengan ikut memesan bir.

"Apakah aku dan Sakura-chan memang tidak ditakdirkan bersama?"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Kau sangat cocok dengan Haruno-san!" bantah Kiba

"Tapi- terimakasih," Naruto menerima minumannya dengan senyuman. Ia langsung meneguknya dan langsung tandas dalam sekejap.

"Whoa… Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Kaa-chan… menyuruhku menikah dengan Hinata…" Pernyataan Naruto yang terlampau jujur membuat Gaara tersedak, ia menatap Naruto tajam. Naruto balas menatap Gaara dengan sappirenya yang berkilat senang.

"Kau… Kau disuruh ibumu menikah dengan Hinata?! Bagaimana bisa?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menaikkan tangannya ia memesan dua botol bir. Shino hanya menatap Naruto dan bergumam.

"Kau sudah mabuk Naruto."

"Aku?" tunjuk Naruto pada diri sendiri, ia kemudian tertawa kencang. Lalu meminum bir langsung dari botolnya, ia meminum setengah botol bir sekaligus. Dan meletakkannya dengan keras, ia menatap Shino sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Aku~ tidak maaaabuuuk…."

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap ponselnya kembali. Naruto menatap Gaara kembali. Ia mengacungkan botol birnya ke Gaara.

"Bukannya dulu kau menyukai Hinata kan! Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja hah?!" gaara hanya menaikkan alisnya, ia menatap Naruto tajam. Sedangkan Kiba menatap Gaara tidak percaya.

"Gaara… kau… menyukai Hinata?"

"Itu dulu. Dan itu hanya cinta tak berbalas," jawab Gaara pelan. Naruto mendecih.

"Bukannya sekarang kau masih mencintainya? Cepatlah jemput ia ke Jerman dan menikahi gadis yang membawaku dan Sakura dalam masalah! Kalian tahu? Aku… naruto… membenci gadis itu… sangat membencinya…" "AKu membencinya karena ia membawa masalah pada keluargaku, aku membencinya karena membuat kagum kaa-chan 8 tahun yang lalu, aku… aku membencinya… karena…hik…hik"

"Karena apa Naruto?"

"Karena… ia… telah membuatku penasaran… dan berdebar tiap kali bersamanya…" kata Naruto lirih yang meminum bir yang berisi setengah dan menenggaknya habis lalu kapalanya ambruk di meja. "…dan lebih berdebar dibanding dengan Sakura-chan…" lanjutnya dan tertidur pulas. Semua teman-temannya membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Yang mereka tahu selama ini, Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura begitupula Sakura. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa hati sahabatnya pernah dicuri oleh gadis bemarga Hyuuga itu.

Kiba menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menatap kedua temannya penuh makna. "Jadi, ia juga mencintai Hinata?"

"Dasar serakah," gumam Shino, "Aku pamit dulu, aku harus pulang," kata Shino bergegas pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya. Menyisakan dua orang yang masih terjaga. Kiba menatap Gaara lalu menyodorkan gelas berisi bir pada sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin sedikit minum lebih baik," Gaara pun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

.

.

"Uh… kepalaku berat sekali," keluh Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening luar biasa. Ia memang tidak terbiasa minum, ia bahkan gampang mabuk hanya sekali teguk saja. Mungkin karena depresinya ini membuatnya tahan meminum satu botol. Ia menatap arlojinya.

"Ha? Sudah jam 3 pagi? Aku harus cepat pulang ke rumah," ujar Naruto, ia dikejutkan oleh teman-temannya yang ikut tertidur, ia memanggil pelayan dan meminta kertas dan bolpen. Ia menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk teman-temannya.

_Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih karena kalian mau menemaniku. Naruto._

Setelah menuliskan pesan ia segera membayar minuman yang dipesannya dan teman-temannya. Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung sambil memegangi kepalanya ia berjalan menuju mobil sportnya. Ia segera mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengingat ia pasti akan dimarahi kedua orang tuanya karena tidak pulang ke rumah. Beruntung jalan sepi yang memudahkannya untuk mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Ia melihat lampu merah tetapi tak ia hiraukan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah, kepulangannya ke rumah. sesekali ia mengingat beberapa percakapannya dengan teman-temannya.

'_Hinata, Sakura…' _batin Naruto. Ia segera menginjak pedal gasnya yang membuat kecepatan mobilnya melampaui batas. Ia lagi-lagi tak memedulikan lampu merah. Ia juga memegang kepalanya karena efek dari ia minum semalam.

"Argh!" Naruto berusaha fokus pada jalanan dan sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya, ia tak melihat bahwa sebuah mini bus menabraknya dari arah yang berlawanan membuat mobilnya berputar-putar dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Dan membuat mobil sportnya terjun menuju kedalaman 2 meter.

Mobilnya yang sudah ringsek itu menabrak sebuah pohon di depannya. Dan kepala Naruto terbentur stir mobilnya dengan begitu keras. Darah mengalir di pelipisnya, ia tersenyum lemah tangannya bergerak memegang sebuah kotak cincin, ia mengingat bahwa kencannya dengan Sakura berakhir di sebuah toko cincin, ia membeli cincin couple untuknya dan Sakura, bila saatnya nanti tiba, ia akan melakukan pertunangannya dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian di mobil saat sore hari.

_"Berjanjilah padaku satu hal Naruto. "_

_"Berjanji apa?" tanya Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, ia menatap emerald Sakura._

_"Berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku sendiri. Dan akan selalu di sampingku selamanya." _

_"Hm. Aku berjanji."_

Ucapan Sakura masih terngiang-ngiang dibenaknya. Ia tersenyum miris menatap cincin di tangannya. "Gomen ne Sakura-chan, sepertinya aku akan melanggar janjiku," kata Naruto terakhir kali sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

"Biar aku yang mengangkat telponnya," ujar wanita paruhbaya beranjak dari kasur dan menghampiri telepon rumah yang berada di ruang tamu yang letaknya dekat dengan kamarnya dan suaminya. Ia melirik jam, yang berada di dinding ruang tamu saat ia berada di ruang tamu dan mengangkat gagang teleponnya.

'Siapa yang menelpon jam 4 pagi seperti ini ya?'

"_Dengan kediaman Namikaze?"_

"Iya ini dengan kediaman Namikaze. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

_"Kami dari pihak kepolisian Konoha menemukan pemuda yang kemungkinan adalah anak anda dari KTP, SIM, dan STNK yang sebelumnya kami periksa,"_ perasaan Kushina mulai tidak enak, tiba-tiba telepon genggam di tangannya diambil oleh seorang pria paruhbaya, yaitu suaminya sendiri.

"Ada ada dengan anak saya?" Kushina langsung jatuh terduduk di sofa, ia memandang saminya yang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Kaa-chan siapa yang menelpon jam segini?" Tanya Karin memakai kacamatanya dan menghampiri kaa-channya. Bertepatan dengan itu, telepon genggam di tangan Minato sudah tergeletak rapi di tempatnya. Minato menatap istrinya dan anak sulungnya. Wajahnya tampak pucat.

"Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit konoha."

"Ada apa tou-chan? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Kita harus segera kesana, segera."

**TBC**

Hai ketemu lagi dengan saya, Ryota. Oh ya karena kelabilan author, saya mengganti jabatan Hinata lagi, menjadi kepala devisi periklanan. Hehe, maafkan saya atas kelabilannya. Masukan dari guest membuat saya sadar untuk mengganti jabatan Hinata lagi. Sebenarnya untuk chapter 4 kemarin saya kurang sreg sama jabatan Hinata. Awalnya saya ingin bertanya saran kepada review tetapi telat. Karena menurut saya sendiri jabatan Hinata sebelumnya tidak nyambung untuk jadi sekretaris sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kelabilan saya. Maafkan saya. Dan saya mengedit lagi chapter 4 dan mempublish chapter 5 :3

Di chapter 5 ini, SasuHina nya muncul sedikit, niatnya saya ingin memberi scene SasuHina di bagian akhir chap ini. Tetapi udah lebih dari 3 word dan terpaksa untu memotong scenenya dan diberikan di chap depan.

Disini saya lebih membahas konflik keluarga Naruto yang akan berhubungan dengan Hinata. Mungkin porsinya terasa berat sebelah, ya?

Oke sekian dari saya, terimakasih telah membaca, me review, mem fav, dan mem follow cerita saya.

Balas review :

**Mell Hinaga Kuran** okeeee, **Name NM** makasih banyak, **little lily** makasih, **OhSunnyDay** Naruto mulai muncul, jeng-jeng, **Cahya Uchiha** ini dah lanjut, **Semanggi** ini lanjutt, kok tau udah mau keluar konflik? **hinatauchiha69**pasti SASUHINA, Fuu Ryuu :3, **AngelzVr** ini emang dah muncul, **astia morichan** ini dah next, **oormiwa** sayangnya saya belum mau menemukan kedua insan tersebut. Hehe, **seo haeri fishYeobos** terimakasih banyaaak, **Guest** masukannya sungguh membantu. Masukan anda membuat saya memperbaiki chapter 4. Dan maaf jika saya labil, ** .777** ini dah lanjut, **Uzumaki NaMa** InsyaAllah bakal update kilat, **You** sayangnya saya mau menekankan hubungan NaruSaku.

Thanks to :

**little lily, ****, ****astia morichan****, ****oormiwa****, ****seo haeri fishYeobos****, ****Guest****, ****Uzumaki NaMa****, ****You** , **sitieunhye, , AprilliaSiska, Mell Hinaga Kuran, AngelzVr, Cahya Uchiha, NaruDEmi, Koju, hinatauchiha69, .777, rer, zzzaa, Uma, zzz, Katsumi, virgo24, uchiharyuu69, , , SHL15, oormiwa, siiuchild, semanggi, darkbunshin, guest, .1, zae-hime, minionss, Guest, Guest, pipochan, guest, Guest, yovie-kun, Name NM, Kanayla, Guest, hnc.**


	7. Chapter 6 Second Meeting

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Gadis yang misterius, menyeramkan, dan memiliki aura gelap. Tak sebanding dengan temannya yang memiliki rambut secerah bunga sakura itu. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat kembali gadis yang agak menyeramkan dulu. Ia ingat ia pernah menyelamatkannya ketika sekolah dasar. Ia hanya menganggap gadis itu hanyalah teman biasa. Entah kenapa saat di bangku SMA ini membuat gadis itu tambah misterius. Wajahnya yang menunduk dan wajahnya yang selalu demam hanya melihatnya saja. Membuat gadis itu tampak misterius dan disaat bersamaan membuatnya penasaran._

.

.

.

I Realized

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina, NaruSaku, slight NaruHina

.

.

.

_._

Aku selalu memandanginya diam-diam. Ia temanku, Hyuuga Hinata. Semakin lama, ia semakin misterius. Setiap aku bertemu dengannya wajahnya selalu demam. Bukankah itu hal aneh? Aku sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ia semakin misterius dibanding saat aku masih sekolah dasar. Dan selalu membuatku penasaran setiap harinya. Semakin hari semakin ada perasaan aneh di dadaku. Perasaan yang entah kenapa terasa hangat, dan aku mulai menyukai wajahnya yang demam itu.

Kemunculan gadis bersurai merah muda mengikat tatapanku, membuatku sulit mengalihkan tatapanku walau sedetik saja. Gadis itu seperti gadis yang menorehkan luka pada kedua pipiku. Gadis itu seperti teman masa kecilku dulu. Dia dan aku saling melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing. Ia yang pintar dalam bidang akademik melengkapi diriku yang tidak terlalu pintar. Aku yang jago olahraga dapat melengkapi dirinya yang hanya bisa olahraga renang itu. Tanpa sadar perhatianku hanya tertuju pada gadis itu, gadis bernama Haruno Sakura membuatku terpesona akan semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Dan sejenak melupakan kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata...

Entah kebetulan atau apa, Sakura bersahabat dengan Hinata membuatku mengetahui banyak tentang Sakura yang ternyata memang teman masa kecilku saat TK. Dan memutuskan untuk mengikatnya dalam suatu hubungan yang serius saat kunjungan ke Ame. Aku sangat bahagia dan ingin memberitahukan pada Hinata saat itu juga. Tetapi kesehatan Hinata menghalangiku untuk memberitakannya.

Bahkan setelah ia masuk aku tak dapat bertemu dengannya. Esoknya ia tidak masuk kembali, dan bertemu dengannya di depan ruang Anko sensei. Tatapannya berubah datar dan irisnya berwarna perak, wajahnya pun semakin pucat. Kupikir ia seperti itu karena baru sembuh. Ternyata ia seperti itu sampai lulus SMA. Aku benar-benar bingung. Kenapa bisa ia seperti itu. Tatapannya, irisnya, wajahnya... Jujur, aku benar-benar rindu warna merah di wajahnya.

Aku terdiam, tubuhku merasa lemas. Entah kenapa terasa sesak disini, di dada. Melihatnya tertawa bersama dengan sahabatku Gaara. Bahkan Gaara tersenyum hangat dan tertawa lepas bersamanya. Melihat mereka setelah keluar dari lab fisika membuatku tak tahan. Sesampainya di kelas aku langsung mengunjungi bangku Sakura dan tersenyum hangat dan menunjukkan seluruh perhatianku padanya. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata yang sepertinya melihat kemesraan di depannya. Tetapi dugaanku salah, Hinata menatap keluar jendela dengan headset di telinganya.

Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli dan mengalihkan seluruh pandanganku pada Sakura sesekali bergelayut manja dengannya. Tiba saat pulang sekolah, aku yang mau mengajak Sakura kencan, malah berada di atap sekolah bersama dengan sahabatku, Gaara. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke celananya, Gaara menatapku lurus-lurus.

"Aku..." Ia menghela nafas dan tertunduk, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang gugup. Angin musim semi bertabur bunga sakura melambai-lambai membawa ketenangan. Aku menghela nafas, bosan dan jengah. Aku bukanlah orang yang menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Mendengar helaanku Gaara tersenyum kecil, ia lalu mendongak menatapku dengan iris jadenya yang berkilat.

"...menyukai Hinata."

Aku melihat tawa Sakura dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku yang membuat Sakura merona, aku hanya tersenyum yang membuatnya memerah padam. Aku mulai merangkul pinggangnya. Aku menghela nafas berharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa.

Harapanku pupus sudah. Ibuku lebih menyukai Hinata daripada Sakura. Ia selalu membandingkan keduanya yang membuatku tak nyaman. Bahkan saat ibuku menyebut nama Hinata, dadaku terasa kaku. Aku membenci perasaanku pada Hinata dan ingin segera menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Hari itu tiba juga, ketika Hinata pergi ke Jerman. Dan aku berharap untuk segera melupakannya. Tapi apadaya, perasaan itu kian muncul karena setiap hari ibuku membicarakan tentang Hinata yang membuatku jarang membawa Sakura ke rumah untuk menghindari dirinya sakit hati.

Ternyata ibuku sangat serius mengenai Hinata. Ia bahkan bersikeras untuk menjadikannya menantu. Di satu sisi aku merasa bahagia, tetapi di sisi lain aku bertanya-tanya. Jika aku menyukai keinginan ibu kenapa aku terus mempertahankan hubungan ini? Kenapa aku emosi melihat ibu tidak menganggap Sakura? Aku marah atas bingung yang melandaku. Walau begitu, aku tetap mempertahankan hubunganku dengan Sakura.

Sampai tiba hari itu... Hari dimana setelah 8 tahun aku bersabar atas desakan ibu aku mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalanku yang terpendam, walau perasaan ragu tetap muncul. Tetapi keraguan itu musnah. Hatiku terasa kaku dan membeku, kemudian berdetak kencang. Hari dimana saat itu Sakura menahanku dan membuktikan cintanya dengan seluruh kata-katanya, janjinya. Hatiku terasa sakit, aku merasa menghianatinya. Hal itu membuatku memutuskan bahwa aku, Namikaze Naruto mencintai dan berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan Haruno Sakura, bukan Hyuuga Hinata...

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut raven menatap keluar jendela kelas Universitasnya, ia benar-benar bosan. Ia berharap tahun pertamanya di Universitas ini, tidak seperti dulu saat di Jepang. Tetapi siapa yang menyangka pada hari valentine, ia malah mendapati gadis eropa yang malu-malu menyerahkan bungkus cokelat. Ia kaget tentu saja, ia menyangka gadis-gadis eropa menyukai pemuda eropa berambut pirang dengan bintik-bintik di wajahnya. Siapa yang menyangka gadis eropa juga menyukai dirinya yang notabene pemuda asli asia.

Hal ini membuat pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan anikinya kembali menjalani rutinitas valentine. Setiap hari valentine, anikinya, Itachi selalu datang ke rumah pada sehari sesudah valentine atau saat hari valentine. Itachi baik di Jepang, Amerika, atau Jerman selalu tinggal terpisah dari keluarganya sejak ia kuliah.

Dengan senyum bahagia Itachi menerima cokelat dari Sasuke dan langsung memakannya. Bahkan saat ia mengurus kantor cabang Uchiha di Amerika ia mendapat cokelat dari bawahannya, yang membuat ia berpikir bahwa wanita-wanita Amerika sangat agresif saat ia membaca pesan-pesan di bungkusnya itu. Bahkan ada yang mengirim cokelat yang dapat meningkatkan 'piip' laki-laki yang dialamatkan padanya, ia muak. Apa tidak ada pria eropa atau amerika yang menarik dimata mereka?!

Ia yang terbiasa melihat senyum Itachi pada hari valentine, malah mendapatkan tawa terbahak-bahak pada valentine pada tahun ini.

"Pft... Gyahahahaha! Aduh... Perutku aduh... Gyahahaha!" Itachi mengusap sudut matanya yang memgeluarkan sedikit air mata dengan memegangi perutnya yang nampak sakit karena 1 jam tertawa sambil memandangi otoutonya yang sedang memakan salad.

"Berhentilah tertawa baka!" umpat Sasuke dengan sebelah pipinya yang menggembung karena dimasuki buah.

"Itachi jangan ganggu adikmu lihat ia terluka parah sampai harus di kompres," ujar Mikoto, ibu dari Uchiha's brother tampak mengelus surai anak bungsunya. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Itachi tampak dongkol dan menarik tangan ibunya dan berbisik dari jarak yang jauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap memakan saladnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa merinding dan menengok ke belakang.

"Kaa-san jangan dengarkan di-" terlambat. Ia melihat ibu dan anikinya menyeringai sambil melihatnya. Ia menelan ludah saat melihat kaa-san dan anikinya menyeringai sambil menatap dirinya.

"Kaa-san itu tidak-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh tepukan pelan di pundaknya yang dilakukan oleh ibunda tercinta.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasu-chan." kata Mikoto, wanita paruhbaya yang menjadi istri Fugaku dan ibu dari Uchiha's brother.

"Apa maksud kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba disamping Mikoto muncul anak sulungnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan otouto ku, jangan dipikirkan. Biar kami yang melakukannya!" ujar Itachi bersemangat.

'Siapa yang memikirkannya?' batin Sasuke jengkel dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Hoho," tawa Mikoto. Sasuke menghela nafas.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Otoutou ku, jangan banyak memikirkan hal tadi. Nanti kamu jadi keriput lho," kata Itachi duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengusap-usap pundak Sasuke pelan layaknya seorang wanita. Hal itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Menjauhlah aniki. Kau tampak seperti wanita. Aku masih normal," kata Sasuke dan memakan saladnya, ia bertekad tidak memedulikan tingkah kerabat terdekatnya itu.

Hening seketika, hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu beradu, mengisi keheningan ruang makan mansion Uchiha itu. Tiba-tiba suara gelak tawa terdengar mengisi keheningan ruang makan mansion Uchiha bersamaan dengan selesainya ritual makan Sasuke. Tawa yang berasal dari anak sulung pasangan Fugaku-Mikoto ini membuat Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. Sampai-sampai ia berkali-kali menyentuh ponselnya untuk memanggil ambulans, tetapi ia urungkan.

"Otoutou ku tersaaayang~ kaa-san kita punya rencanaaaa indaah~" kata Itachi dengan nada melambai-lambai sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Sasuke.

"Hn?" pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan meminum jus tomatnya.

"Yap Sasu-chan," kata Mikoto mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat Sasuke menatap dirinya.

Tuk

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu menaruh kembali gelas yang sudah habis isinya ke meja makan yang terbuat dari kaca itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak peduli," gumam Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Duduk!" perintah kaa-san dan anikinya menekan kedua pundaknya yang membuat pantatnya menyentuk kursi lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Itachi mengambil ponselnya dari tangannya.

"Dengarkan dulu!" perintah Itachi saat Sasuke tidak melakukan perlawanan. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kerabatnya yang begitu absurd.

"Katakan, akan kudengarkan," Ia mengeluarkan psp nya dan bersiap memainkannya.

Lagi-lagi benda kesayangannya itu diambil oleh kerabatnya. Mikoto, kaa-sannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menatap kaa-sannya datar.

"Jika benda kesayanganmu tidak diambil kau tidak akan mendengarkan rencana kaa-san karena terlalu fokus dengan benda itu," jelas Itachi saat melihat tatapan tanya otoutounya yang ditujukan pada istri Fugaku itu.

"Apa rencananya? Aku ingin tidur," kata Sasuke menguap kecil.

"Jadi... Kau antarkan parsel ini ke rumah Neji," kata Mikoto tanpa basa-basi. Hal itu sukses membuat rasa kantuk yang menghinggapi Sasuke menjadi hilang.

"Itu bukan rencana kaa-san, itu-"

"Aku tahu Sasu-chan. Tapi ini adalah rencana terselubung," kata Mikoto dengan nada misterius.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aniki saja yang mengantarkannya. Aku mau tidur,"

"Kau harus peduli!" kata Mikoto meninggikan suaranya

"Lagipula aku ada kencan dengan Yugao," kata Itachi asik dengan telepon genggamnya sendiri.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan~ kau harus berpatisipasi dalam rencana ini~"

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Tentu saja ada," lagi-lagi ada saja alasan Mikoto untuk mempertahankan rencananya. "Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan..." Mikoto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga anaknya. "Hyuuga Hlnata," Sasuke membelalakkan matanya dan kembali datar. Mikoto kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dan menatap anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa maksud kaa-san?" Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bukannya dia yang membuatmu babak belur begini?"

"Aniki," desis Sasuke yang membuat anikinya hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Jika kau ingin tidur antarkan ini!" kata Mikoto dingin dan menyodorkan keranjang yang berisi buah itu pada Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak punya alasan lagi untuk membantah.

"Kaa-san good job!" kata Itachi seraya ber high five dengan Mikoto saat Sasuke keluar mansion.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mengantarkan parsel untuk siapa?" kata seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang yang dikucir rendah menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap rivalnya itu.

"Untukmu. Cepat terima!" kata pemuda bersurai raven menyodorkan secara kasar pada pemuda yang bernama Neji itu.

"Bukan untuk Hinata?" tanya Neji memastikan.

"Memang ada apa dengannya?" bukannya membalas, Sasuke malah balik bertanya dengan wajah datarnya. Neji berkedut marah, tanpa basa-basi ia memukul kepala rivalnya yang dengan sigap di tahan oleh Sasuke.

"Baka! Tentu saja karena kejadian kemarin. Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" bentak Neji

"Aku tidak berbuat salah tuh. Aku pergi," kata Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji dan berbalik menjauh. Belum satu langkah, ia mendapat pukulan dari rivalnya itu

"Apalagi sih?" Sasuke menatap sinis Neji

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tanggung jawab apa? Aku tidak berbuat kesalahan!" bantah Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Intinya tanggung jawab!" seret Neji membawa Sasuke masuk dalam apartemennya dan membawanya ke lantai dua. Tempat adik kandung Neji dirawat.

Kriet

Pintu terbuka pelan, kedua sahabat itu masuk ke sebuah kamar gadis yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu. Hening tidak ada siapapun kecuali kedua orang dengan gender yang sama.

"Kemana Hinata?" tanya Neji pada diri sendiri dan mulai mencari gadis itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiam diri menatap setiap gerak-gerik Neji dan bersandar pada dinding.

15 menit berlalu tak membuat pria bermarga Hyuuga itu lelah mencari adiknya di kamar adiknya sendiri, bukan di ruangan lain. Neji berbalik menatap Sasuke penuh curiga. Ia mendekati Sasuke dengan kemarahan.

"Jangan-jangan kau-" Neji menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, irisnya berkilat.

"Aku tidak menculiknya," kata Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lantas kenapa ia tidak ada?"

"Mana aku tahu!" balas Sasuke cuek.

"Kau!" saat Neji mau meninju Sasuke tanpa alasan, tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih setia mencengkram kerah kemeja Sasuke.

'Imoutou-chan calling'

Detik berikutnya Neji melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu bergerak menjauh meninggalkan Sasuke yang sibuk merapikan bajunya.

"Sasuke," panggil Neji, yang sontak membuat Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kau boleh pulang."

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke segera keluar dari kamar Hinata dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar apartemen Hyuuga itu.

'Ada-ada saja Hyuuga itu,' batin Sasuke

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Sasu-chan! Bagaimana? Berhasil?"

"Aku ngantuk," jawab Sasuke yang membuat Mikoto mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan! Kasih tahu kaa-san!"

"Aku hampir ditinju Neji," kata Sasuke dan melengos pergi meninggalkan ibunya.

"Dasar, aku harus membuat rencana lagi," gumam Mikoto menyeringai dan kembali menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

1 April 20XX

Di Rumah Sakit Uzu, Konoha

Seorang gadis berumur 26 tahun dengan surai merah panjang berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Kedatangannya hari ini seperti hari sebelumnya yaitu menjenguk keadaan adiknya yang masih koma. Ia yang sudah tahu kamar adiknya itu langsung menuju kamar inap tersebut tanpa bertanya pada resepsionis.

Cklek

"Kaa-san. Konnichiwa," sapanya ceria dengan semangat.

"Konnichiwa Karin. Duduklah," balas seorang wanita paruhbaya yang menjadi ibu dari Karin dan Naruto, dan bernama Kushina.

"Ne, Naru-kun. Cepatlah bangun! Ramen di kedai Ichiraku buka cabang lho," kata Karin saat duduk di sebelah kiri kaa-sannya itu.

Hening, tidak ada tanda-tanda bagi yang diajak bicara untuk merespons nee-channya. Hal itu membuat Kushina yang notabene adalah ibu dari pasien menjadi sedih. Menyadari situasi, Karin berdiri dan menaruh bunga yang dibawanya dan menggantinya ke dalam vas bunga.

"Naru-kun. Aku membeli ini di toko bunga milik temanmu, Ino. Bunga-bunga disana indah sekali. Kau tahu, kau pasti suka jika kesana."

"Kaa-san tidak istirahat? Kaa-chan belum makan siang, di kafe rumah sakit tou-chan sudah menunggu," tambah Karin menatap khawatir pada ibundanya, dan duduk di sebelahnya kembali.

Wanita yang biasanya ceria dan semangat dan cantik itu berubah hanya karena musibah yang tertimpa anak bungsunya. Ia menjadi mendung, lesu, dan tidak bersemangat. Musibah ini benar-benar mengguncang dirinya. Kushina mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menghela nafas berat. Matanya yang sembab, terlihat sekali bahwa beliau habis menangis.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk dengan langkah gontai. Karin hanya menatap miris kaa-sannya. Saat melihat kaa-sannya mau menutup pintu, pandangannya beralih pada adiknya.

"Naru-kun tadi aku bertemu dengan Sakura-san," pintu yang semula belum tertutup sempurna menjadi celah untuk mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Karin. Mendengar kata 'Sakura-san' dari anak sulungnya membuat tubuh Kushina menegang. Ia berdiri kaku di depan kamar inap anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu?" Karin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, mengingat selama dua bulan ini kau tidak memberikannya kabar..."

"Ia bertanya padaku," kata Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memandang dinding dengan tatapan menerawang, sebelum ia menatap adiknya kembali. "Apakah kau marah padanya akan janji itu? Atau apakah kau akan melupakannya? Apakah kau tidak mencintainya lagi?"

"Atau,... Apakah kau akan meninggalkannya?" Karin menahan tangis, ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangisannya saat akan menyampaikan pesan dari pacar adiknya itu. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Kushina.

"Ia bercerita, ia akan melanjutkan studinya ke Inggris. Ia pasti akan menjadi dokter yang baik," kata Karin melepaskan kacamatanya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Ia berpesan padaku,.. " kata Karin tersendat-sendat karena air matanya sudah tumpah.

"... Bahwa ia sangat merindukanmu..." setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Karin menaruh dahinya pada telapak tangan adiknya dan menangis. Sedangkan di luar kamar, Kushina sudah dibanjiri air mata, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan bahunya bergetar. Ia tidak memedulikan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat di koridor itu.

"Untuk itulah, Naru-kun cepatlah bangun. Sakura-san menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

.

1 April 20XX

Di Kantor Cabang Uchiha, Reutlingen

Seorang pemuda berambut raven memijat pelipisnya, ia melepaskan kacamata yang semula bertengger. Ia menyandarkan diri pada kursi dan menatap langit-langit, sesekali memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris indahnya. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu berbunyi, membuatnya membuka matanya kembali.

"Masuk, ada apa Konan?" tanyanya saat melihat sekretarisnya muncul. Gadis yang dipanggil Konan itu membungkuk singkat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Tuan Hyuuga Hizashi meminta anda untuk menghadiri makan malam," kata Konan mengarsurkan sebuah undangan.

"Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

"Jadwal anda setelah ini kosong Mr."

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi," ujar Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan memutar kursinya menghadap keluar jendela memandang bangunan-bangunan di bawahnya.

'Sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih awal.'

.

.

.

1 April 20XX

Di Kantor Cabang Hyuuga Corp, Reutlingen

04.00 p.m.

"Hinata mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Guren menawarkan sambil berkemas. Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan, ia mendapati temannya kecewa. Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin aku akan pulang 15 menit lagi, kau duluan saja Guren."

"Baiklah. Jaa~ Hinata," kata Guren melambaikan tangan yang dibalas oleh Hinata setelah itu ia kembali terfokus pada komputer LED di depannya.

15 menit telah berlalu, Hinata mengemasi barangnya yang berukuran kecil, ia masukkan kedalam tasnya. Ia segera berdiri dan mengambil 3 buah gulungan kertas putih panjang dan menjempitnya di sikunya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan, kemudian menaiki lift.

Hari ini, jadwal pulang para karyawan Hyuuga corp dimajukan menjadi pukul 03.00 p.m. Sebagai liburan awal musim semi. Itulah yang membuat kantor cabang ini menjadi lebih lenggang dibanding hari biasa.

Ting

Hinata keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kafe langgangannya.

Tring

Pintu kafe terbuka, gadis berambut indigo itu memasuki kafe dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Ia menaruh tas selempangnya di meja dan gulungan kertas di kursi sebelahnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, dan seorang pelayan manita menghampirinya.

Setelah memesan secangkir kopi dan biskuit, ia memandang keluar jendela.

'Musim semi yang indah,' batinnya memerhatikan pohon-pohon di jalan dengan bunganya yang bermekaran.

Tak terasa pesanan Hinata datang dengan cepat. Ia meminum kopinya dan menghela nafas. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan ini. Kegiatan ini begitu menyenangkan baginya.

Setelah membayar dan membungkus biskuit-biskuitnya, ia berjalan keluar kafe dengan tujuan menuju apartemennya dan Neji.

Ia memandang setiap pohon di sepanjang jalan sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menyukai musim ini, musim semi mengingatkannya akan sahabat-sahabatnya di Konoha. Ia merasa rindu dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tiba-tiba bayangan pemuda bersurai kuning muncul di kepalanya.

'Naruto-kun,' batin Hinata dan bayangan itu dengan cepat berganti oleh pemuda bersurai raven dengan seringainya.

Pemuda yang mengerjainya 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia langsung teringat akan kemeja dan celana panjang pemuda itu, serta jasnya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan baka!' batin Hinata memukul kepalanya sendiri. Angin berhembus membawa kelopak bunga Zierkirsche. Ia menghentikan pukulan di kepalanya dan menatap kelopak bunga yang jatuh di hidungnya, ia mengambil kelopak bunga itu dan memerhatikannya.

"Sakura," gumamnya dan mendongak menatap langit, Hinata berjalan mencari pohon dari bunga itu, ia mengikuti arus angin sore itu.

Wuush

Angin lembut menerpanya yang membuat ia menyipitkan matanya. Begitu angin telah berhembus ia membelalakkan matanya. Ia sampai pada sebuah taman kota. Banyak sekali burung merpati serta pohon Zierkirsche dengan bunganya yang berhamburan.

Ia tersenyum dan mendatangi sebuah bangku yang agak sepi tetapi di belakangnya terdapat pohon Zierkirsche dengan bunga yang banyak serta burung merpati yang hinggap di bangku yang juga sepi.

Ia memandang sekitar taman itu, banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman itu. Keluarga, teman, pasangan, atau sendiri. Terlihat jelas mereka menikmati musim semi ini. Ia teringat dengan biskuit yang tadi sempat dibungkusnya, ia segera mengeluarkan biskuit itu dan meremukkannya. Ia lalu menyodorkan tangan kanan yang berisi remahan biskuit itu pada burung merpati yang ada di depannya.

Satu persatu burung merpati menghampiri tangannya dan mematuknya pelan membuat empunya terkikik geli. Bangku itu pun kosong ia menaruh gulungan kertas yang dibawanya di bangku itu. Ia mengambil biskuit kembali dan melakukan hal yang sama di tangan kirinya. Sebagian burung berpindah ke tangan kirinya.

Burung itu mematuk tangannya hingga biskuit itu habis. Angin yang lumayan kencang itu membuat para burung merpati itu terbang, ia mendongak menatap merpati-merpati itu.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang mematuknya dan ternyata satu burung bertengger di jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin kembali berhembus, tetapi kali ini membawa kelopak bunga Zierkirsch. Ia tersenyum lembut memandang burung merpati itu dan menghirup bau musim semi yang berhiaskan bunga Zierkirsch.

Ia merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya, ia melihat ke depan, pemuda dengan tinggi 185 cm menjulang dengan hembusan angin berisikan kelopak bunga Zierkirsch.

Hinata tau pemuda itu, ia sangat tahu pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sempat muncul di benaknya dan sekarang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke...

.

.

.

Pemuda raven itu berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang berisikan bunga berhamburan dan bermekaran. Ia tidak terlalu suka bunga. Hanya saja kakinya yang melangkah menuju tempat ini. Ia yang sudah selesai akan tugas kantornya berniat untuk olahraga sebentar. Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu memandang datar taman itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk berolahraga karena akhir-akhir ini banyak dokumen yang harus ditandatangani, membuat ia terpaksa duduk setiap hari di kursi kebanggaannya itu.

'Apa yang aku lakukan sih?' batin Sasuke saat ia melihat banyak orang yang berkelompok dalam satu ikatan mengumpul. Ia merasa jengah dan memutuskan untuk pergi, tanpa sadar ia telah melangkah masuk ke dalam taman itu. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Baru satu langkah pemuda itu berjalan ia merasakan hembusan angin yang seperti menahan kakinya di rerumputan taman itu. Ia memandang kelopak bunga yang ikut berhamburan. Sasuke merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Ia berbalik kembali dan mencari kehadiran seseorang yang entah kenapa terasa familiar.

Ia mengenal gadis itu, gadis itu yang membuatnya terluka secara fisik, gadis itu yang ia kerjai dua bulan yang lalu. Gadis itu yang memiliki iris berwarna lavender dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya. Tunggu... Iris berwarna apa? Lavender? Bukannya 2 bulan lalu iris itu berwarna... Dan senyum lembut? Ia bisa... Tersenyum? Hal ini membuat Sasuke menatap gadis itu aneh.

'Hyuuga Hinata kau sangat menarik.'

...karena itu Hyuuga Hinata yang membuat kaki Sasuke tertahan di rerumputan itu sambil menatap gadis yang juga sedang menatapnya.

.

.

.

07.00 p.m.

Di Rumah Sakit Uzu, Konoha

Kamar 296

Seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang hanya sendiri berada di kamar inap itu, tiba-tiba menggerakkan telunjuknya. Kelopak matanya bergerak kecil. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan iris yang selama ini sembunyi. Iris yang berwarna sappire itu mulai terlihat jelas.

Sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk dalam penglihatannya. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia kemudian membuka matanya kembali saat ia merasakan bunyi angin menerpa jendela kamar inapnya itu

Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang diperban pelan-pelan karena sakit. Ia menatap jendela itu. Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini membawa sebuah kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda. Naruto, nama pemuda itu sangat tahu bunga apa itu, bunga yang menurutnya indah...

"Sakura..." gumamnya

...bunga sakura.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya, beberapa orang menengok memandangnya.

"Maaf nona harap tenang. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pramugari menghampiri gadis beriris emerald itu.

"Ah, sumimasen. Tidak ada apa-apa, maaf mengganggu," kata Sakura tersenyum maaf.

"Tadi kau memangil siapa Saku?" tanya seorang wanita paruhbaya di sampingnya yang notabene adalah ibunya, Mebuki.

"Ah bukan apa-apa kaa-chan. Aku teringat ramen," kata Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ibunya hanya mengangguk dan kembali tidur. Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

'Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun.'

**TBC**

Oke maafkan sayaa! Chapter ini kaya'nya tambah jelek ya? Apalagl updatenya malah 2 minggu kemudian. Maafkan saya. Alasan saya telat update adalah saya sibuk banyak tugas, juga mempersiapkan UTS 9 hari lagi. Berhubung saya masih pelajar, dan 3 hari lagi tepatnya 9-14 Maret saya Ulhar 9 mata pelajaran. Dan saya meluangkan waktu saya untuk mengupdate fic ini. Maaf jika chapter ini membuat anda kecewa. :(( dan juga sepertinya saya bakalan update 2 minggu lagi, tidak seperti biasanya setiap minggu.

Chap ini hurtnya kurang ngena ya? Dan maaf chap kemarin dan hari ini Sasuke kena pukul, walau di chap ini hanya 1 pukulan. Untuk adegan sasuhina nya saya bingung, yang kepikiran malah hurtnya terus :(( jadi, jika ada yang punya saran scene romance sasuhina, silahkan mengirimnya di kotak review atau lewat pm. Dan sepertinya saya tidak bisa melakukan pojok bales review. Gomen!

Di chap ini saya membahas tentang masa lalu Naruto, dan mungkin meluruskan alur yang semakin gak jelas. Saya akan berupaya tidak membuat alur ini menjadi mainstream.

Terimakasih untuk silent reader, reader, review, follow, fav fic saya ini. Dan follow, fav author kebanyakan minta maaf ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih, dan sampai jumpa!

Thanks to :

**hiru nesaan****, ****Shiny Soul****, ****siiuchild****, pio, ****AyaseChihaya0503****, miss anon, ****OhSunnyDay****, ****, Dark Side, **** 2****, Guest, ****Nekonyan-kun****, ****little lily, ****, ****astia morichan****, ****oormiwa****, ****seo haeri fishYeobos****, ****Guest****, ****Uzumaki NaMa****, ****You , ****sitieunhye, , AprilliaSiska, Mell Hinaga Kuran, AngelzVr, Cahya Uchiha, NaruDEmi, Koju, hinatauchiha69, anitaindah.777, rer, zzzaa, Uma, zzz, Katsumi, virgo24, uchiharyuu69, , , SHL15, oormiwa, siiuchild, semanggi, darkbunshin, guest, .1, zae-hime, minionss, Guest, Guest, pipochan, guest, Guest, yovie-kun, Name NM, Kanayla, Guest, hnc.**


End file.
